


Young Love

by ShadyTrees98



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyTrees98/pseuds/ShadyTrees98
Summary: This book is going to be only Gabentine oneshots. Some will be AU and others will go along with the storyline of the game. There also might be a couple of lemons in this book and I'll give you a heads up when it is. Might even change up the P.O.V. Hope you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

(AU)

     "Gabe! Me and your sister are going to the mall to shop! We'll be home in about 2 hours!"

     I roll my eyes at my Mom's shouting and yell back. 

     "Okay!"

     I hear the door open and close and get out of bed. I glance out my window and see if Clementine is at her window but, she's nowhere to be seen and become sad. You see Clementine is my neighbor and has been for the last 3 years. I'm 16 and she's turning 16 next month. We go to school together and hang out but, that's not all. 

     I'm in love with her and she doesn't know. 

     I love the way her hair is naturally curled and how she looks amazing without even trying. Or the way her carmel eyes light up when she sees her little brother, AJ. 

     Yeah. I'm in deep. 

     I let out a sigh from her absence and walk over to turn on my stereo. Music comes blaring out and I bob my head to the sound while making my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I strip down and step under the scalding hot water. A familiar song comes on and I have to smile at the irony. It's Crazy For This Girl and I begin belting out the lyrics without a care because no one else is home. I've scrub myself clean and step out to dry myself off. I walk into my room with my towel on and glance out the window to see if Clem is there before walking over to my dresser. I shuffle through before picking out a pair of white boxers with red polka dots. I hurriedly put them on and look again for Clementine and see her empty room once more. 

     Damnit. Where are you, Clem?

     I place some white socks on and a white shirt before glancing around at my room. My messy room. And then look at my PS4. I'm stuck between cleaning my room or playing video games and decide on the cleaning so, I won't hear my mom gripe at me later. As I bend down to pick up dirty clothes, the song changes. 

     Just take them old records off the shelf

     I begin getting amped up from the music and start dancing to it. I throw my clothes in a hamper and slide across my hardwood floors. I grabbed my hairbrush and I sing into it. 

     "Still like that old time rock and roll! The kind of music just soothes the soul!"

     The final chorus begins and I pick up my leg like it's a guitar and do a riff on it while jumping around. 

     "I reminisce about the days of old! With that old time rock and roll!"

     By the time the song finishes I'm on top of my bed and jump down as the song ends. Sweat is dripping down and I'm panting from my dancing and singing. I catch my breath and resume cleaning my room but, a ding comes from my phone. I switch off the music and make my way to my charger. I assume it's Mom telling me to take out the trash or something and unlock my phone. Time freezes as I read the message and who it's from. 

     Loved the show. Same time tomorrow? ;)  —Clementine 

     Oh god no. 

     I reluctantly glance up and out the window. Clementine is standing at her window with a big smile on her face and gives me a small wave. I hesitantly return it and turn bright red at being caught. Another ding sounds from my phone and I see it's from her. 

     Didn't mean to watch but, I couldn't look away from your "amazing" dancing and wished I heard you sing lol — Clementine 

     My fingers begin typing a reply before I can stop them and send the message to her. 

     There's a little place around the block that has karaoke on Saturday nights and dancing too. Then, I can see how good you are — Gabe

     I start cursing to myself as I actually read the message and the meaning behind it. I throw my phone on my bed and give one last glance at Clem before going downstairs. I'm grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator when I hear the ding come from my phone. I race upstairs and literally dive on my bed for it. I hold my breath as I read her reply and my eyes widen. 

    How about 7:30? Pick me up and we'll go get ice cream beforehand — Clementine 

     She agreed. I'm going on a date with my crush. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT!

     I give a shout of victory and jump up with my hands raised. Another ding comes from my phone and I smile as I read it. 

     Took you long enough, dork — Clementine


	2. The Dare

(Based Slightly Off The Game)

    We finally saved Richmond and killed off all the walkers inside. It took almost a year but, we reinforced the walls to be stronger and keep out the bad guys. Javi became the leader of the community and made me his right hand man. I've matured from being by his side and helping him make the right decisions for the community. That didn't stop me from crushing on Clementine. 

     She was gone for 5 months and I waited on top of the gate everyday at sundown. Watching for any sign of her or AJ. The day I seen that blue cap and red jacket again, my heart didn't belong to me anymore. I threw open the gate and ran to her and AJ. Clementine looked surprised at seeing me and I brought both of them into a hug. That was the happiest day of my life. 

     That was almost two months ago and I've been getting shit from Javi ever since. He keeps telling me to tell her how I feel but, Javi doesn't understand that Clementine doesn't do feelings. Besides she'll just shoot me down before I can say hello. But, I deal with it and move on with my life. 

     Well, until I screwed it up one night. 

     Me and Javi were kicking back after a long day and drinking a couple beers. Javi was talking about how he loved Kate and that he would do anything for her. I almost puked when he talked about having sex with her. He finally shut up and set his gaze on me, mischievously. 

     "So, Gabe, how's your love life going?"

     "Oh fuck off, Javi."

     He lets out a laugh and slaps a hand on my shoulder. 

     "Gabe, how about a little dare? If you do it, I'll let you have two days off and do what you want. If you don't, you do my chores on top of yours."

     I don't like the way his eyes are glinting but, the two days off sound really good. I nod my head at him to tell me the dare and spit out my beer hearing it. 

     "Gabe, I dare you to go up to Clem and tell her to fuck you."

     Beer flys from my mouth and on Javi's face and I start choking on it. Javi wipes his face off and pounds on my back. I catch my breath and wipe my mouth. 

     "Javi, are you out of your goddamn mind?!"

     "Maybe. But, at least I'm not a chicken."

     I roll my eyes at him as he starts making chicken noises. I hear a door open and close and look up to see Clementine leaving her house. 

     "Now's your chance, Gabe. It's easy just tell her that and then say it was a joke. Easy peasy."

     The amount of alcohol in my blood forces my brain to decide it's a good idea and I'm on my feet before I know it. I'm thinking about what Clementine might do to me and get to castration when I find myself in front of Clem. She turns to me and gives me a slight smile. 

     "Oh hey, Gabe. Was there something you needed?"

     My brain starts running and my mouth opens before I can stop it. 

     "Quiero que me folles."

     Her eyebrows furrow and before she can speak again, I take off to my house. I faintly hear Javi call after me. 

     "Gabe, you lil shit! I meant in English!"

     As my head hits my pillow, I thank anyone who's listening that Clementine doesn't know Spanish. 

     Sunlight streams in through my window and I squint my eyes at it. I look over and see that it's time to get up and start the day. I brush my teeth and throw on a new set of clothes before going into the kitchen. Javi is making pancakes and Kate is sipping coffee and reading a book. Javi looks up and sees me before giving me a smirk. 

     "Hey, sleeping beauty! About time you got up. Here have a pancake and cup of coffee!"

     I look suspiciously at the food before shrugging my shoulders and digging in. The morning goes by smoothly and everything is fine. I haven't seen Clementine all day and find that a good and bad thing. Good because I wouldn't be able to face her today and bad because I don't see her beautiful face. 

     Javi agreed to letting me off the two days because he didn't specify that I had to say the phrase in English. He's been in a really good mood since last night and I don't know why. 

     But, it's freaking me the fuck out. 

     However, I figure out the reason at dinner. 

     Kate was cooking up a big dinner and said we were having a couple of guests over. I let it go and head upstairs to take a shower and freshen up. Imagine my surprise when I come back down to see AJ and Clementine sitting at our dining table. I send Javi the nastiest look and sit beside AJ. Dinner was filled with Javi telling Clementine about what she missed while she was gone and I was talking to AJ about how big he's gotten. My food was tasting a little bland and I scan the table for the salt. Which is located in front of Clementine. Fuck. 

     "Hey, Clem, can you pass me the salt?"

     "Por supuesto."

     I freeze at the sound of Spanish coming fluently from her. Javi notices my shock and gives me a smirk. 

     "What do you think, Gabe? Me and Clementine have been practicing her Spanish for the last couples weeks. She knows a lot of certain phrases."

     I swallow thickly at that and look at Kate. 

     "Um, I'm not feeling to good. I think I'll head up and turn in for the night. The food was great, Kate. Clem, AJ, I'll l see you guys later."

     With that being said, I bolt into my room and shut the door. I'm not laying down for 2 minuets when there's a knock at my door. I groan and get up to answer it and tell Javi to leave me alone. But, I stop when I see Clementine on the other side. She quirks an eyebrow at me before giving me a smile. Clementine leans up to me and whispers in my ear. 

     "Next time, ask me in English and I might agree."


	3. Home Sweet Home

Clementine's POV

     "Gabriel Garcia was a hero. He was a loving brother, son, and husband. He served his country and paid the ultimate price with his life. Let us give him a moment of silence as we play the taps."

     The trumpet starts playing and I'm numb. Sobs and screams are heard from Kate and Javi as the song plays on and I just sit there. 

     He's dead. My husband is dead. Gabe is dead. 

     As the soldiers give a 21 gun salute, I break. Tear after tear rush down my face and I can't breathe. I barely hear the preacher finish his speech and one of the soldiers approach me with a flag folded up. 

      "On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to Country and Corps."

     I start shaking my head and hold the flag to my chest. People rise and head up to the casket to say goodbye and I'm the last one up. I rise on wobbly legs and walk towards it. My hand runs up the side and rests on top of it. I wish to see his face one more time but, they couldn't find his body. They only found his hat and it was halfway burnt. I couldn't even say goodbye to him. I fall to my knees and cry out in agony. 

     "GABE! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! What am I going to do without you?"

     Kate appears behind me and leads me to the car. I give one last glance at his casket before saying goodbye one last time. 

Gabe POV

      It's been almost 4 months since a grenade rolled into the room I was staying in. Damn thing nearly blew me to pieces but, I jumped out my window just in time. I've been trying to get a ride home ever since but, people aren't too friendly in Iraq. I had to work for days just to get a ride to the thing they call an airport and then work some more for a ride on the plane. Everyday I think about Clementine and holding her. They probably already claimed i was K.I.A and had a funeral too. I grimace at the thought of my family grieving. 

     I gotta get home. Gotta get to Clem. 

     Thinking about seeing Clementine motivated me and I worked every hour of everyday, only leaving 4 hours to eat and sleep. But, it was worth it because today I'm going home. 

Clementine's POV 

     4 months. It's been 4 months since he's been gone. I've tried moving on and getting my life back together. I go out with Kate on the weekends and have fun, cook and eat dinner, and read books. The worst part is when I go to bed. I reach for his warmth and come up empty every time. I don't hear his loud snores that lull me to sleep, his wandering hands that touch me as if I'm a fragile doll, and his body that warms me on the coldest of nights. I'll never feel him again. Tears stream down my face and sobs shake my body. My alarm clock screams and I take a deep breath before getting up for another long day without him. 

Gabe POV

     The plane ride is a bumpy one and I can't say that I'm not afraid because I'm scared shitless. It takes 5 hours to reach the U.S and I want to kiss the ground as I get of that death trap. I enter the airport and request to speak with the police so they can contact my commanding officer. It's no more than two hours when I'm greeted by my Sargent and put on another plane to get home. He gave me another uniform to change into and wished me safe travels. It's nearly 8:00 pm when my plane touches down in Baltimore and I give a smile at my welcoming taxi that will take me to Clem. 

    I'm coming, Clem. I'm coming home. 

Clementine's POV

     I finish dinner and start washing my dishes when I hear a car door. I assume it's Kate coming to check on me or Javi coming to bug me so, I don't go check who it is. I'm wiping my glass cup and hear a knock at my front door. I furrow my eyebrows at that because they never knock and walk towards the door. As I open it, the glass cup falls to the floor and shatters. 

     "I'm home, Clem. I'm home."


	4. A Slippery Confession

(AU)

     "Stupid motherfuckers! I'm the team captain and they can't do this bullshit! I swear when I get my hands on them, they'll wish they hadn't fucked with me."

     You're probably wondering why I'm swearing so loudly in the locker room by myself. Well I'm currently soaking wet from my shower and looking for my clothes but, I'm beginning to think my teammates took them. On top of that, all they left me was a small washcloth to cover myself with. 

     Now, you understand my dilemma. 

     We had just won a big home game from my walk-off home run and I'm guessing the guys decided to make me streak across campus in celebration. But, that shit ain't happening. Nope. Not today. I'll just wait until the janitor or someone comes and they can get me some clothes or at least a bigger towel. 

3 Hours Later

     It was now around 6:30 pm and I haven't heard a soul outside. I've been sitting on a bench thinking about my longtime crush, Clementine Marsh. I've known her since elementary and we've been friends for forever. But, she's also been dating Carl Grimes and I hate the guy. He told me to stay away from Clem because he was her boyfriend and he'd kick my ass. That made me laugh because he's a 5'8 soccer player and I'm a 6'2 baseball player. But, I stayed away so I wouldn't upset Clementine and destroy what we had. I sometimes wave at her in the hallway but, Carl always directs her in the opposite direction from me. I always see her face fall when Carl does that and it pains me to see it. One time I asked her when he wasn't around if she was happy and her response still rings in my head. 

     "I have to be, Gabe. I don't want to be alone."

     I tried telling her that I would always be there for her but, I bit my tongue and let her walk away. Looking back now, I should've swept her off her feet and kissed her with everything I had. I should've told her that I love her with all my being and would never let her down. I can't picture my life without her. Passion rushes through me and makes me jump to my feet. I go to run out and find her but, remember my lack of clothing. I swear loudly once more and punch a locker. 

    I need to get to Clem and tell her. Tell her everything. 

     I glance at the clock on the wall and see it's almost seven. 

     Fuck. She's probably hanging out with Carl. Fucking son of a bitch. No. I still have to find her and talk to her. Tell her I love her. 

     I smile as I remember Clem was at my game today and I could hear her cheering us on and went wild when I hit the game winning home run. I remember glancing back at her and giving her a smile before trotting around the bases. Carl wasn't there so she let out a cheer for me and it sent my heart racing. 

     Fuck it. I'm going to find her. Naked or not. 

     I grab the small washcloth and hold it over me and try to cover as much as I can but, it's pointless. I let out a groan of frustration and chuck the washcloth before exiting the locker room. I glance both ways and see the hallways empty. 

     So far, so good. Just gotta get home and get clothes then find Clem. 

     I jog down the hallway and make a turn and see the glow of the exit sign around the corner. I mentally cheer and start jogging faster, eager to find clothes and Clementine. I round the corner, nearly sprinting now, and run into a warm and soft barrier. I hear a soft ow come from beneath me and realize I ran into someone. 

    Fuck me. Good job, Gabe. Let's hope they don't file rape charges against you.

     I hesitantly look down on the poor soul I trampled and begin to apologize before freezing up. 

     No way. There's no fucking way my luck is this bad. 

     "Gabe?"

     Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkk

     "Um hey, Clementine. Fancy meeting you here."

     I look into her eyes and get lost for a moment before I realize something. 

     "Clem, why are you here? School's been let out for quite awhile and the game has been too."

     "Well, the team said you were still showering so I waited out here for you."

     "Why?"

     Her face turns bright red and looks away from me before speaking. 

     "Gabe, I broke up with Carl. That's why I was at the game today."

     "Why'd you break up, Clem?"

     Her eyes locked back on mine and I'm stuck in her gaze. 

     "Because I love someone else. I love you, Gabe."

     Time seemed to freeze around me as Clementine leaned up and kissed me. She began to pull back and I drew her back in and kissed her deeper. We break apart for air and I smile at Clementine. 

     "I've loved you since elementary, Clementine. And I'll love you till the day I die."

     Clem laughs at my response before planting another one on me. She wraps her arms around my neck and feels down my back and freezes. 

     "Hey, Gabe?"

     "Yeah, Clem?"

     "Why don't you have a shirt on?"

     I suddenly remember my lack of clothes and turn red. 

     "Um......I also don't have pants on. Or socks, or underwear. So, I'm kinda bare ass naked at the moment."

     Clementine runs her hands down my body for confirmation and sucks in a breath when all she feels is skin. Her face has gone completely red and it spreads down her chest. 

     "We should probably get you some clothes. Like right now because I can feel you."

     "Of course you can feel me. I'm not wearing any clothes."

     "No, Gabe. I mean I can feel all of you."

    It's my turn to turn bright red as I catch on and pull us up. I turn Clem around and grab her bag and cover myself. 

     "Let's go get some clothes."

     Clem's laughter is all I hear as we exit the school and make our way to my house.


	5. Flirt

(Slightly AU)  
Clementine's POV

     Me and AJ have been with Javi's group for about 2 weeks now. AJ really likes hanging out Kate and it gives me a break from being a mother so, we decided to stick with them. But, there is one problem with Javi's group.....his nephew Gabe. Gabe is the one who saved me and AJ from a herd of walkers and he's really sweet. But, he is such a flirt. I can still remember when we first actually spoke to one another. 

     I was holding AJ and walking with the others when Gabe came up to me. He held out the sleeve of his shirt and told me to feel it. I did with a skeptical look on my face. Gabe just smiled at me and opened his mouth. 

     "Soft, right? Do you know what it's made out of?"

     "Cotton?"

     "Nah, boyfriend material."

     Gabe winked at me and walked ahead of us. I'm left standing there with my mouth hanging open and AJ just waved at Gabe. 

     So, yeah. Gabe is a huge flirt and he hasn't let up one bit. One day I found him looking around on the ground and I asked him what he was looking for. He just gave me that smile of his and held out his hand. 

     "I think you dropped this."

     "What is it?"

     "My hand."

     And then he picked up my hand and wouldn't let go. It's like a never ending game of pickup lines coming from him and each leaves me blushing and speechless. I hate feeling like that so, I decide to do what any girl would do. 

     Flirt back. 

     Our group decided to stay the night in a house and then leave in the morning. I found this to be a perfect opportunity to get back at Gabe. I went to freshen up in the bathroom and took off my hat. I also made sure AJ was napping in bed before making my way downstairs where Javi and Gabe were fixing up something for dinner. I felt my lips curl up and went in for the kill. 

     "Hey, Gabe?"

     He looked startled at first because he didn't hear me approach him but, started smiling when he seen it was me. 

     "Hello, Clementine. Did you need something?"

     "Yeah, quick question. Do you have a mirror in your pocket?"

     Gabe frowned at my question and checked his pockets. 

     "Um, no. Sorry, Clem. Why?"

     "Because I can see myself in your pants."

     Color rushed into Gabe's face and he looked taken back. I just gave him a smirk before walking out. I heard Javi laugh at Gabe's shock and Gabe mumbled I wish or something. 

     I didn't know that I started something that day. 

     It became a regular thing for me and Gabe to flirt with each other and I loved it. The others would roll their eyes at our pickup lines and tell us to get a room but, we ignored them. Even though we flirted constantly with each other, we haven't done anything physical together. It was like a non-spoken agreement between us and everything was fine. 

     Until the others stepped in. 

     Javi or Kate would always tell us to just kiss already and we'd just blush and flip them off. Gabe kinda grew on me and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him. I might even call it a crush. Every time he looks at me, my heart starts racing. When we touch, it's electric. And his smooth lines always make me melt on the spot. But, I know he doesn't like me and just flirts with me because he's bored and needs entertainment. Apparently, Kate seen the way I would look at her stepson and pulled me aside.

     "Alright, I give. What's going on between you and Gabe?"

     "I don't know what you're talking about."

     "Don't bullshit me, Clementine. I see the way you look at him and I see the way he looks at you. So, spill."

     I heave a sigh and begin telling her about how we flirt with each other but, nothing past that. I also tell her about my crush on him because I hate holding it in. Kate just looks at me with approval and gives me a smirk before walking off to Javi. I see them talk for a bit and then smile at me. 

     Oh shit. They're up to something. 

     Later, we stopped at a hotel for the night and each had our own room. Our group gathered in Javi's room for dinner and Kate said she'll rock AJ to sleep and keep him for the night. I agreed and headed back to my room to get ready for bed when I hear a knock at my door. I give a groan and get up to go see who it is. I open the door and Javi and Gabe are standing there. 

     "Hey, Clem! Um, Gabe doesn't have any sheets on his bed and wondered if you have any  extra in your closet."

     "Let me go check. You can come in, I guess."

     I head to the closet and open the door to search for extra bedding. I see a couple blankets at the top but, I'm way too short to reach them. I turn around and ask for help and find a firm chest in my way. 

     "Heh sorry, Clem. I can reach those if you want me to."

     "Oh yeah. Thanks, Gabe."

     He shoots me a smile and leans above me. As he grabs the blankets, someone gives him a shove and pushes us both into the very small closet and the door shuts. My body is flush against Gabe's and I'm thankful it's dark so he can't see my blush. 

     "Javi, goddamnit! Let us out!"

     "No! Not until you guys confess your love for each other! I'll be back in an hour to check up on you guys!"

      "Javi! Javi, open the fucking door!"

     There's silence and then a door opens and shuts, signifying Javi's exit. I sigh and lean my head back against the wall. I feel Gabe shuffle around and try to get comfortable but, ends up making us both fall to the ground. 

     "Oh fuck! I'm sorry, Clementine! Are you okay?"

     I go to answer and find my lips a breath away from Gabe's. His breath smells like peppermint and chocolate. I stay frozen above him and then throw caution to the wind. 

     "Fuck it."

     Gabe doesn't have time to question me as I smash my lips on his. I trail my fingers up his neck and take off his beanie before running my fingers through his silky locks. Gabe finally responds and grabs my face to deepen the kiss. I smile into the kiss and pull him closer. We pull apart and Gabe is the first to speak. 

     "Clementine, I really like you. Like a lot."

     "I like you too, Gabe. I thought you would catch on when I started flirting back."

     His voice sounds sheepish when he replies. 

     "I thought you were just playing along. Sorry, I'm a little thick headed sometimes."

     I give a smirk as he sets himself up for this comeback. 

     "What else is thick of yours?"

     Gabe gives out a shy laugh and goes to answer when the door opens and we spill out. Javi is standing above us with his arms crossed. 

     "I said confess your love, not make it. We can't deal with another little Gabe or Clem running around so, wrap it up."

     Me and Gabe both flip him off as he walks out.


	6. Find You (Part 1)

(Slightly AU)  
Clementine's POV

     "Let me out! You can't keep me in here forever, assholes!"

     "Fucking watch us, bitch!"

     I flipped off the guards as they walked away from my holding cell. I've been in this hell hole for almost two weeks and I fucking hate it. I was captured by the New Frontier and thrown in a cell. They won't let me out until their leader returns from a trip and decides what to do with me. Until then, I'm all alone. 

     The quietness lets me think about the past year and what has happened to me. 

     In January, I was with a guy named Javi and his family. They found me wandering the road, covered in AJ's blood. AJ was bitten and tried attacking me but, I stabbed his head with my knife. I became depressed and if Javi hadn't found me, I would've ended my life that day. 

     I could tell they just experienced a loss too because there was solemn looks on their faces when they found me. There was also a teenage boy with a beanie that was also covered in dried up blood. I asked him whose blood it was and all he said was a good friends before walking off. I kept my distance from him and stayed by Javi and his girlfriend, Kate. I was told later that the boys name was Gabe and he just killed his sister, Mariana. 

     We traveled around for three months before we found a sanctuary, Terminus. The people welcomed us with open arms and gave us everything we would need to survive. They also gave us places we could stay in for the time being. Kate and Javi took an apartment and I shared one with Gabe. Gabe kept to himself mostly and avoided me at all costs. It kinda pissed me off and confronted him about it one night. 

     We were both sitting at our dining table and eating dinner. We've been at Terminus for almost a month now and Gabe still wouldn't acknowledge me. So, when I leaned across the table to get the salt that was near him and seen Gabe flinch away from me. That was the last fucking straw. 

     "Alright! I've fucking had it with you and I want answers. Now."

     Gabe looked unimpressed with my threats and narrowed his eyes at me. 

     "Everyone close to me always ends up dying, I'm trying to do you a favor and keep my distance."

     I was taken back by his answer and realized that's what I usually said to people. I get over my shock and give a humorless laugh. 

     "Hate to break it to you but, that doesn't work. Everyone dies and there's nothing you can do about it. So, fucking be nice to me because I'm not going anywhere."

     It was like a dam broke and released the tension between us. We became friends after that night and grew closer to one another. Too close. I could feel myself begin to develop feelings for Gabe and could tell he was feeling the same. At the end of May, I became aware of something. 

     I was in love with Gabe Garcia. 

     I was going to tell him the night I found out but, something happened. We had noticed earlier that Javi and Kate were missing and the others claimed that they were sick and in the medical room. However, when we went to go check on them, we found a horrifying discovery. The room was covered with blood and had tools everywhere but, that's not what caught our attention. The pair of bloody bodies on the table were Javi and Kate. Their stomachs were sliced open and guts were hanging out. I was frozen at the sight and jumped at the hand on my shoulder. 

     "Clementine, we have to go. They're dead and we can't save them. We have to get out of this place."

     Gabe's voice was rough and made me snap out of it. We ran to the gates and seen a group of approaching walkers. Me and Gabe looked at one another before going into action. I opened the gate while Gabe lured the walkers inside and the others came out to see what all the noise was. 

     "WALKERS ARE INSIDE! GET YOUR WEAPONS!"

     Gunshots rang out and people were scrambling everywhere. Me and Gabe were separated by the people trying to get out. They didn't see the other approaching herd of walkers. I looked at Gabe through the people and hollered at him. 

     "GABE!"

     "CLEM, GO! RUN AWAY! I'LL FIND YOU!"

     And with that, I ran. I didn't stop running until I felt my feet collapse from underneath me. I cried at the thought of being alone again and rocked myself back and forth. The next day I got up at dawn and started walking.

     I walked for weeks, only stopping for food and water. I didn't know where I was going but, I was getting there. I ran into a herd of walkers and got trapped in a little shack for five days. I was running low on water and felt my conscious drift in and out. Darkness crept into my vision as the door was flung open. I squinted up at the light and muttered a couple of words before collapsing. 

     "Gotta....find....Gabe."

     I heard a rough laugh and felt myself get hoisted up. Then, nothing. 

     Next thing I know, I'm waking up in this damn cell and wanting out. I waste my days thinking about Gabe and what he was doing, if he was alive, and where he was. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. 

     And now we're back to the present and I'm still stuck in this hell hole. Thoughts of escaping are wiped away when I here someone open my door. A man with tanned skin and a mean look is standing at my door. 

     "And just who the fuck are you?"

     "I'm the leader of this community, David Garcia."

     "You're the one I've been waiting to see? Because I'm not seeing much."

     David gives me a glare and responds. 

     "I was waiting on my son to return because you're his gift from me for his birthday."

     "You can go fuck yourself."

     David gives a sadistic look at me and calls someone in. 

     "Son, here's your birthday gift."

     A boy walks in and I'm frozen in my spot. 

     "Clementine?"

     "Gabe?"


	7. Magic Gabe

     "Come on, Clem! You only turn 21 once and you're going out with us! Plus, we have a surprise for you."

     I rolled my eyes at Michonne's insistence and let myself be dragged to her car. They already put me in a skintight dress and some red pumps to match. They being the girls who find it necessary that I go out and get fucked up for my birthday. The girls are Michonne, Kate, Carol, Beth, and Maggie. They're my only friends that I trust and have fun with so, I let them lead me away to wherever they plan. 

     Now that I think about, this was probably a bad idea. Fuck it. 

     We go to numerous bars and dance the night away. Beth is hammered by the fifth bar and I'm not far behind. The others are semi-drunk but, still going strong. We were now in a dive bar and eating some food to recharge and go out again. All the liquor was quickly running through me and I stood up from our table. 

     "I'm going to ladies' room to relieve myself and then we'll get back out there."

     There's a murmur of agreement from them before they go back to their food. I walk on wobbly legs to the bathroom and pray to God that I make it there before I piss my pants. I barge through the door and rush towards the toilet and slam the stall door shut. I let out a sigh as I relieve myself and finish up before going to wash my hands. I reach for some soap and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. 

     "Holy shit."

     I didn't look at myself after they dolled me up and looking at my reflection now, I probably should have. Black eyeshadow covers my eyelids, giving me a seductive look. My hair is curled loosely and falls softly around my face. My lips are painted with blood red lipstick and I'm left thinking one thing. 

     I look fucking hot

     There's a swagger in my walk as I make my way back to the girls. Most of them are on their phones and playing on them. There's a lump in my throat as I think about my ex, Luke. He dumped me a couple days ago for some dumb bitch named Jane. He said that I didn't deserve him and that I was ugly. I know he was lying and just being rude but, it still hurt. I start becoming depressed and the girls pick up on my downing mood. They immediately put their phones down and give me a smile. Maggie gets up from her seat and gives me a sly look. 

     "We have one more place to go and it's your birthday present."

     My eyes light up at the thought of a present and I'm excited to see what it is. We call a taxi and Maggie slips the driver an address and then we're off. I turn to Beth to try and coax her out of a hint on what it could be. 

     "So, is it something I'll like? Maybe an animal?"

   A devious smirk appears on Beth's face as she answers. 

     "I'm sure you'll like it and it can be an animal.....if you ask nicely."

     I'm left wondering what she could mean as we arrive at our destination. I thank the driver and step out to face whatever they have planned. My eyebrows scrunch together as I read the glowing green neon sign. 

    The Bone Yard

     The girls giggle at my confused face and lead me inside. As the door opens, music is thumping and the air is thick. When my eyes spot a stage with a pole on it, I realize where I'm at. 

     A fucking strip club! They brought me to a strip club!

     The girls latch on to me and make our way to the stage where some Asian guy in a speedo is working the crowd for tips. I roll my eyes at Maggie as she practically drills over him and stand next to the girls as more guys come out on the stage. It's like each of the guys where matched with all of us. Well, all except for me that is. I sneak away from the stage and head to the bar to drown my sorrows. 

     I'm on shot six when I hear a bunch of giggles come from behind me. I feel arms wrap around me and I know it's Michonne. 

     "Your present is ready, Clem. It's behind the door and down the hall."

     By now the shots have kicked in and I'm fearless. I head straight down the hall and into the room without hesitation. The room is kind of dark and has a chair in the middle of it. There is also another door and before I can walk towards it, it opens. My jaw literally drops as a man steps out. He is around 6'2 and built like a god. His skin is tan and looks smooth. He's only wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that hug him in all the right ways. His bare stomach is lined with muscles and I feel my hands twitch, wanting to touch his six pack of abs. His eyes twinkle as he sees my reaction to him and slowly approaches me. 

     "So, you must be Clementine? The birthday girl?"

     His voice is smooth like honey and makes my heart race. I nod my head at his questions and he gives me a smile. 

     "Well, Clementine, I'm Gabe and I'm your birthday present." 

     My face must be so red because it feels like it's on fire. I start shaking my head and stepping back. 

     "Nonononono. You don't have to. I really don't need anything or want anything, really."

     Gabe gives me another reassuring smile before walking towards me and sitting me down in the single chair. I faintly smell his sexy cologne and relax in my seat. He leaves and I hear the sound of soft and erotic music start. My eyes widen when I realize he's going to give me a lap dance and start freaking out. 

     "WAIT! No, turn off the music. I can't do this." 

     Gabe frowns slightly before turning off the music and kneels in front of me. He places a hand on my knee and electricity runs through me. 

     "They told me, you know. About your ex and what he said to you. I just want to tell you that you're beautiful just the way you are and HE didn't deserve YOU."

     I don't know if it was the alcohol in my system or the confidence I got from his compliments but, I had to taste him. I slammed my lips on his and wrapped my arms around his neck to get closer. Gabe seemed hesitant at first but, gave in to my advances and kissed me back. I'm lost in the taste of his minty fresh breathe before realizing what I'm doing. 

    Jesus Christ, I'm making out with a stripper. 

     I pull back harshly and stand from my chair. Gabe seemed a little dazed from our kiss and I crack a smile at that. I clear my throat and to get his attention and his dark brown eyes lock on mine. 

     "Thank you. Gabe. For the compliments and the uh kiss. It was very nice."

     Gabe gives me a smile and stands up from his kneeling position. He walks close to me and pulls something out of his pocket and scribbles on it with a pen from nearby. He reaches for my arm and tugs me into another kiss, this one sweeter and longer. Now, I'm the one left dazed and confused when we break apart and feel him slide something in my hand. 

     "When you're ready for me, I owe you a birthday present. Call me anytime or text."

     Then, Gabe walks back into the little back room and I exit the main room and head back to the girls. They're waiting for me at the bar and all of them smirk at my expression. 

     "So, Clementine, did you like your gift?"

     I roll my eyes at them before nodding. 

     When we finally leave the club, I look at the paper Gabe gave me and smile at it. 

     Happy Birthday, Clementine. My home phone and cell number are on the back. Call me ;)


	8. Find You (Part 2)

I stare at Gabe in awe before tackling him in a hug. Completely forgetting that we have an audience. 

"How do you two know each other?"

I frown when I hear that assholes voice and ruins our moment. I open my mouth to tell him to shut the fuck up but, I'm cut off by Gabe. 

"We knew each other before the dead started to rise. We went to the same school."

I pull back from Gabe and give him a look when he slightly furrows his eyebrows at me. I catch on and go with the lie. 

"Whatever. Just get her out of this cell and take her to your house. The guards are getting tired of hearing her shout at them."

David exits and leaves us alone. Gabe pulls me into another hug and lifts me up and twirls me around. I playfully slap him to let me down and he reluctantly does so. Gabe gives me one last smile before turning and calling out for me to follow him. We walk together through a sketchy looking community and finally stop in front of a nice looking house. Gabe takes a set of keys from his pocket and opens the front door for me. 

"Welcome to your new home, mi hermosa."

I cross my arms stubbornly and frown at him. 

"Who said I was staying here with you?"

Gabe starts stuttering out an apology for assuming that I was staying with him. My facade breaks and I burst out laughing at his face. 

"Gabe, I'm just fucking with you! You should've seen the look on your face! I guess I can stay with you since I don't have anywhere else to go."

He gives me a warm smile and guides me inside. The house is warm and cozy and makes me feel something I haven't felt in ages. 

Safe

Gabe takes my hand in his and leads me upstairs. I feel my face grow warm from his gesture and quickly calm down before he notices. We enter a large room that has a bed and dresser in it. 

"So, this will be your room. It has a queen size bed and there's new bedding in one of the drawers of your dresser. There's also a bathroom right across the hall. My bedroom is right beside yours so, if you need anything just holler. I also have some spare clothes you can wear as pajamas tonight and go get you some tomorrow."

I'm blown away from how nice Gabe is treating me and pull him into a big hug. 

"Thank you, Gabe. I've missed you so much and thought you were dead and that I was alone again."

     I feel his arms bring me in tighter and become surrounded by his body. 

     "I will never leave you again, Clem, I don't think I could take it."

     Wetness runs down my cheek and I find myself wiping away tears. Gabe wipes them away and gives me a kiss on the forehead before laying me down on the bed. 

     "I'll let you rest up and wake you for dinner. I'm making spaghetti and meatballs."

     My eyelids become heavy and start to shut them. I mumble another thanks to Gabe and pass out. 

     My dreams are filled with Gabe and I getting married and starting a family. The dream seems so real and I don't want to wake up but, Gabe shook me awake anyways. We head downstairs and I smell some food that makes my mouth water. I dig in immediately and it only takes me moments to finish off my full plate. Gabe finishes soon after me and collects dishes and heads to the kitchen. I help wash up the dishes with him and remember one little detail that I almost forgot. 

     I'm in love with Gabe

     My mood turns sour because I know he will never feel the same for me. My heart breaks a little inside and I stalk upstairs to my room. Gabe calls after me but, I ignore him and keep walking. I throw myself on my bed like a drama queen and place my head into a pillow. I must've been pretty out of it because I didn't even here Gabe come in. The mattress dipped under his weight as he lays down beside. 

     "Clem, what's wrong?"

     "Nothing."

     "Clementine Marsh. You better tell me or else." 

     I roll my eyes at his slight threat and don't say a word. Bad move because he flipped me over and straddled my hips. I blush at our position and try to move him off of me. Gabe stays firm on me and let out a annoyed sigh. 

     "You want to know what my problem is? You. It's always been you."

     Gabe's face falls at my confession and looks heartbroken. I realize how mean I sounded and go to apologize but, get cut off. 

     "Alright then. I'll just leave you alone."

     He starts getting off of me and I start to panic. 

    I gotta tell him

     "Gabe. It's always been you because I love you. I know you don't and that's fine."

     Gabe lets out a small indescribable sound and I glance up at his face but, feel my face get pulled forward. His lips meet mine and I see fireworks and sparks and all that other cliche shit. We breakaway from each other and Gabe gives me a sly smile. 

     "I've loved you ever since I met you and thought you were too badass for a loser like me."

     I scoff at him and lightly hit his shoulder. 

     "I may have been badass but, I am still a teenage girl. And found that I love you, loser or not."

     Gabe just smiles again and gives me a small peck on the lips. 

     "I'm so glad we found each again."

     "Me too."


	9. You Are My Sunshine

     You are my sunshine 

     Tears fall down onto my shirt and hands grip my body. My breathing has become choppy and I know it's about that time. 

     My only sunshine 

     She hasn't stopped rocking me since we found the bite. I want to tell her that it's going to be okay but, find it hard to speak and just stay quiet. 

    You make me happy

     I smile a little to myself when I remember all the fun times we had. Raising AJ together, asking her on our first date, our first kiss, and when I finally proposed to her. 

     When skies are grey

     Tears are now running down my face and I weakly pull her closer to me. My life starts flashing in front of my eyes and desperately try to shake them away, not wanting this to be the end. 

     You'll never know

     Sobs steal my breath and I hear her let out a shout of anger. I calm myself and try to calm her by humming a song that Kate would sing to Mariana when she was sick. 

     Dear how much

     Black starts to envelop my vision and I give her a squeeze to signal that it's time for goodbye. She pulls back and gives me one last kiss. 

     I love you

     I stroke the side of her face and break the kiss to reach for my gun and beanie. I place the gun in her hand and tug the beanie on her head. 

     Please don't take

     She raises the gun at me with shaky hands and I give her a reassuring smile as she cocks the gun. 

     "I'll be waiting for you, Clementine."

     "I know, Gabe. I know."

     My sunshine away

 

     Bang!


	10. Nerds Do It Better

(AU)  
Gabe's POV

"You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you, García?"

"Well no because you always ask rhetorical questions that I want to answer."

A frustrated sound comes from my arch enemy and they lurch towards me, looking to lay me out for my smart mouth. I duck out from under his swinging arms and dash down the empty school hallway. The other students were still in lunch and the teachers were in the break room. I'm thanking anyone who's listening that I took track this year and can out run the bastard tailing me. 

That bastard's name is Carl Grimes. 

He's had it out for me ever since he got word that I thought his girlfriend, Clementine, was hot. It also doesn't help that I wear these thick framed glasses and can always be caught with some type of book in my hand. So, I was lonely typical nerd and he was the typical bully with a girlfriend that I wanted. 

Yeah. How cliche can I get? 

It's not like she's some random chick that I fell for in seconds. I've known Clem since we were in grade school and we're good friends but, drifted apart when she moved away. It was 2 years before I seen her again and it was my senior year of high school. She came back hot and I stayed a nerd. Before I could even say hello to her, Carl had her swept off her feet. I let her be happy with him and went on with my own life. 

Until he started cheating on her and treating her badly. 

Carl would shout at her for doing something he didn't like and scold her like a dog. Word got out that he hooked up with some Enid girl because Clementine had put on a couple pounds and was revolting to him. I'm glad and mad that I wasn't around when these things happened because all Hell would be let loose. He didn't deserve someone as sweet as Clementine and it boiled my blood seeing them together. It wasn't until today that I finally did something. 

I was at my own little table and chowing down on a turkey sandwich at lunch. I eat alone because no one wants to sit with the nerd and the popular kids have their own little cliques. I was about to crack open my bottle of water when a shout caught my attention, along with everyone else's. 

"You are just a dumb and ugly slut! You can't even remember what I told you to get me to eat! Jesus Christ, I bet not one person in here would kiss you! Or even touch you!"

Carl was shouting at Clementine as she looked down at the ground, angry and sad. But, she remained quiet and let Carl degrade in front of everyone. Not a sound could be heard in the cafeteria until a voice shattered the silence. 

"I would."

I didn't realize that I was the one who spoke until everyone's eyes landed on me, including Carl and Clem's. Carl looked furious at my answer and Clementine just turned bright red. Whispers were heard as people where gossiping about who I was and how I was in deep shit. 

"Garcia, you better fucking start running and I mean now!"

"Or what? You going to beat me like you beat your small dick at night? Ha! Yeah right."

The cafeteria erupted from my retort and Carl started charging me at full speed. I looked one last time at Clementine and gave her a wink before running out of the lunch room. 

And now you are caught up and so is Carl. 

"I got you now, you fucking nerd!"

I feel Carl hot on my heels and start looking for any weapons in my path. There's nothing but an empty hallway and a storage closet. I curse as I realize I'm screwed and come to a halt before whipping around to face my fate. Carl is panting harshly but, still looks pissed as he walks towards me. He cracks his head to the side and rolls his shoulders. 

"I've been waiting a long time for this and I'm going to take my sweet time fucking you up."

I close my eyes and prepare for the blow I'm about to receive from him but, feel nothing. I crack open my eyes and see Carl on the floor, unconscious. I look up and see Clementine standing over him with a Chemistry textbook in her hands. I open my mouth to thank her but, get cut off from voices down the hallway. Clementine looks at me once and drags me into the small storage closet and locks us in. My body is flush against hers and become overwhelmed by her. I open my mouth to thank her and she places her hand over it to shush me. 

"Oh my god, Carl! We have to get him to the nurse!"

Footsteps fade away and I lick Clem's hand for her to let off of me. She lets out a sound of disgust and wipes her hand on my shirt. 

"Ew! Gabe, what the fuck?"

"Sorry, you wouldn't move your hand!"

She rolls her eyes at me and we're quiet again. The silence is unbearable and the atmosphere is awkward. I'm mentally debating whether or not I should bail when Clementine speaks. 

"So, is what you said true? About wanting to kiss and touch me?"

"Every word."

There's no hesitation in my answer and both of our faces turn red. I go to apologize about making things weird but, find my lips occupied by hers. I tense up from the action but, eventually loosen up and return it with enthusiasm. We become tangled together as I wrap my arms around her and her hands loop around my neck. I kiss her with all I have and hope she understands how I feel through it. We break apart for air and Clementine gives me a half lidded look. 

"I fucking knew it."

"What's that, Clem?"

She leans in and whispers in my ear, sending tingles down my spine. 

"Nerds do it better."


	11. A Christmas Wish

(AU)  
Clementine's POV

     "Mama, let's go sit on Santa's lap and tell him what we want this year!"

     It was a sight to see as I let myself be dragged around by my 5 year old to stand in line for Santa. The mall was packed with Christmas shoppers and they frantically scurried around, trying to locate gifts for others in each store. I had already done my shopping for the year and decided to take AJ to see Santa. 

     The line moved slowly as each kid told Santa what they wanted this year. Santa sounded a little odd at first but, I couldn't see him because of the line. AJ didn't seem to notice as he was thinking about what to ask for. I smiled at him and he returned it before asking me once again what I wanted. 

     "I have everything I've ever wanted right here. That's you, AJ."  
    
     I gave his stomach a little tickle and he laughed at me and swatted my hand away. We both returned our attention to the line and found that we were almost up. I looked around at the other families and felt my heart break at the scene. Fathers had their children on their shoulders and helping them move through the crowds. AJ didn't seem to notice them and for that I was grateful. AJ's father split the moment he found out I was pregnant and hasn't been back. So, I was 20 years old and raising a child on my own. It was extremely difficult to take on a task like that alone but, it became easier with time. That doesn't mean that I don't want someone to hold me at night or tell me everything is going to be okay. I still want to find my other half. 

     "Next!"

     I jumped at the shout and looked to see that it was our turn. I walked closer to Santa and motioned AJ to go sit on his lap. He climbed up with Santa's help and was positioned on one of his knees. AJ looked back at me and tapped Santa's other free knee for me to sit. I shook my head at him and Santa just laughed and motioned me over. I walked closer and felt myself be tugged down on his lap. Up close this Santa wasn't like any Santa I've ever seen, this one was hot. His skin was a mocha color and his voice was smooth like honey. His eyes twinkled as he asked AJ what he wanted for Christmas. AJ pulled him down and whispered in his ear. The hot Santa nodded his head and then set his eyes on me. 

     "And what do you want for Christmas, little lady?"

     "For AJ's wishes to come true."

     The Santa smiled at me and gave me a wink before reaching over and pulling out two candy canes. I took one and gave the other to AJ before leaving the hot Santa behind. AJ skipped along while eating his candy and we walked throughout the mall, looking at decorations and stopping for some hot chocolate. 

     We were in the mall for nearly two more hours and stopped at the food court to eat dinner. I ordered us a regular sized pepperoni pizza and sat at a small table before digging in. I was halfway into my third slice when a voice came from behind me. 

     "Is this seat taken?"

     I whipped around to see a gorgeous man around my age wearing a white shirt and red velvet pants. 

     Holy shit! It's hot Santa!

     "Nope. It's all yours."

     He gave me a smile and sit down next to me before greeting AJ. He had a small bag from Subway and pulled out a foot long sandwich. I glanced at him once more before asking him for his name. 

     "Well on weekends I go into disguise but, other times I go by Gabriel Garcia."

     "Clementine Marsh and this is AJ Marsh."

     He shook my hand and then AJ's little hand. We ate together and exchanged stories about each other. Time flew by and when I glanced at my phone, I found it to be almost 8:30. 

     "Oh my god, it's nearly 9 and the mall closes at 9."

     Gabriel looked disappointed that it was time to go but, quickly covered it up. 

     "Well it's been nice to meet you guys, I hope to see you again."

     "Me too. Goodbye, Gabriel."

     He waved goodbye and we started making our way to the exit. As soon as we were outside, I heard someone holler at us. 

     "Hey! Hold up!"

     Gabriel came up to us in a hurry and handed me a small piece of paper. I looked confused at him and he gave me a small smile before giving me a peck on the cheek. 

     "Merry Christmas, Clementine."

     I blushed and he just winked before turning back to the mall. I looked down at the paper and blushed even harder. 

     We should get coffee sometime. I hope I can make AJ's wish come true. Call me ;)   
(607) xxx-xxxx

     AJ just waved goodbye once more to Gabriel and smiled at me. 

     "Hey, AJ?"

     "Yeah?"

     "What did you wish from Santa?"

     "A new dad."


	12. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

(By demand: Part 2 of Christmas Wish)  
(Clementine POV)

It's been six days. Six days since I met hot Santa and six days since I met Gabriel. I tried calling the number he gave me but, it just says the phone has been disconnected and some other crap. AJ asks me if we can go back to the mall and see him again but, I tell him to forget about Gabriel and move on. 

Even though I can't. 

It's now December 24th, Christmas Eve. AJ is bouncing off of the walls and keeps going on and on about how Santa is coming tonight. I laugh and play with him but, still feel a pain in my chest. I know what you're thinking too. Clem, you just met the guy, how is he effecting your lifestyle this much? I don't know. Maybe he could've been the one. The one who would stick it out for the long run and be by my side through thick and thin. 

I guess I started spacing off because AJ was tapping the side of my face and trying to get my attention. 

"Mama, Mom, Ma, Clemmy, MOM!"

"YES, I hear you. I hear you, AJ."

AJ gives me a smile and tugs me into the kitchen. I glance at the clock and realize it's lunch time. I whip up some macaroni and cheese for us and start playing board games with AJ. We play multiple games of Life, Scene It, and Monopoly before AJ becomes restless. 

"Mommy, when is Grandpa Lee coming over?"

"Um, I think he said around 5 but, could be later because of traffic."

AJ frowns at the though of waiting longer and I give a laugh. Lee took me in when I was younger when my parents were killed in a car wreck. He's been there for me and AJ and we love him so much. Lee is the only family I have left since the others just cut me off because of the death of my parents. I smile when I think of all the good times me and Lee have had and pull AJ into a hug. 

"I love you, AJ."

"I love you too, Momma."

I start getting teary eyed and quickly wipe them away. 

"Alright then. What else do you want to do today?"

AJ ponders my question for a bit before a strange look appears on his face. 

"Can we go to the mall? Please, Mommy? I promise I'll be good!"

AJ breaks out the puppy dog eyes and I crumble within seconds. I even forget about why I don't want to go to the mall in the first place. 

"Alright. Fine! You know I can't say no when them puppy dog eyes come out."

AJ smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek before going to get dressed. I shake my head at his retreating form and go to freshen up. I brush my hair and put on some jeans and a hoodie. I also give myself a splash of perfume and go back to see if AJ is ready. He is already by the front door, bundled up and smiling like a loon. 

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nooothing."

I squint my eyes at his suspicious behavior and we go to the car. 

The mall is pretty packed because it's the day before Christmas and hold AJ's hand tighter. We weave through the people and laugh at their panic to get last minute shopping done. I stiffen up a bit when we get close to the Santa stand but, relax when I see a different Santa working. AJ looks a bit deflated as well and squeeze his hand. 

"Hey, how about some hot cocoa and maybe a cookie?"

"Sure, Momma."

We go to Starbucks and purchase our treats and sit at a table. AJ looks content with his hot chocolate and his double chuck chocolate chip cookie. I myself have a french vanilla latte and a slice of banana nut bread. We finish up and AJ reluctantly lets us leave the mall. I sense his disappointment and can't help but, to feel the same. 

"Hey, it's alright. We have each other, right?"

"I guess so. I just wanted a Papa this year for Christmas."

I get choked up when hearing his response and give him another hug. We part and make our way to the car and place AJ in his car seat. I close the door and turn around when I see something that makes me stop. A familiar man dressed in a Santa suit is standing at the exit of the mall and is looking directly at me. He takes off the fake beard and shouts at me. 

"Clementine! Wait!"

Then, he is sprinting across the parking lot and almost getting hit by passing cars. I'm frozen in my spot and watch as he plays Frogger through the traffic. Gabriel finally makes it to me and we are standing face to face. I want to hug him but, remember he didn't return my calls or anything. He must've read my expression because he starts apologizing. 

"Clementine, please don't be mad at me. I dropped my phone in the sink when I was washing dishes and never got the chance to get a new one. I worked every shift as Santa for the past week, hoping you would come back. But, you never did. When I seen you with AJ tonight, I had just gotten off of my shift and needed to talk to you. I haven't been able to sleep without thinking about you and every thought I have is of you. Please, say something."

I'm speechless as I hear everything he is saying and become elated. 

His phone broke. He wasn't avoiding me. He feels the same. 

I let out a small laugh and launch myself into his arms. He stumbles back but, steadies himself and returns the hug. 

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me. I thought you were like the others. But, I was wrong. I think about you all the time and it killed me when you didn't answer your phone. Me and AJ thought you didn't like us."

Gabriel pulls me back and looks at me with a small smile. 

"I want to take you on a date, Clementine. Then, I want to take you and AJ somewhere. I want this. I want us. This may sound weird but, do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to walk by again?"

I laugh at his horrible pickup line and shake my head. 

"No, Gabe, I think I'm already in the deep with you." 

Gabe smiles at me once more and then his eyes trail down to my lips. 

"Hey, Clementine. Can I kiss you now or do I need to get a mistletoe?"

I roll my eyes at him and smash his lips onto mine. He tastes like peppermint and dark chocolate. I feel his hands on my cheeks and deepens the kiss. I go to run my fingers through his hair when a tap on a window catches our attention. 

"Mommy, why are you kissing Santa Clause?!"


	13. Snake Bite

(Based Slightly Off Of The Game)  
Clementine's POV

"On the road again, I just can't wait to get on the road again."

"Gabe, I'm going to tell you one last time. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Gabe sighed loudly and I gave him a look that shut him up. We had been walking for two days now and my patience had been wearing thin with him. We've been traveling together for about a year now because his family had been killed in Richmond. I felt sorry for Gabe and agreed to let him come with me to get AJ. 

Biggest. Mistake. Ever. 

It's not like I don't like Gabe because I do. He has matured a lot since I first met him and he has become more attractive. He got rid of his beanie and now his hair falls perfectly over his face. He became more muscular from the side jobs we would do for people we met along the way. Sometimes, at night, he would sing songs to me to help me fall asleep and I fell for him. Hard. I could tell he used to feel the same because when we first met, Gabe would always blush and stutter around me. However, he stopped doing that now that we're together all the time and it makes me slightly worried. 

Good job, Clem. You fucked up your chances with a great guy that you actually like. Nice. 

I'm torn away from my thoughts as Gabe starts taking off his jacket. 

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's fucking hot and I'm about to die from suffocation."

I roll my eyes at his exaggeration and turn back to the road we were walking on. I do have to admit that it was fucking hot and felt myself start to sweat. I shed my jacket as well and wrap it around my waist and pull out a bottle of water to get a drink. As I took a long drink from the bottle, I turn to ask Gabe if he wants some and find myself choking and coughing it up. 

Gabe was shirtless. And sweaty. And shining in the light. But, most importantly, Gabe was fucking ripped. He had biceps that had me wanting to grip them and a six pack that I wanted to touch. Gabe noticed my stare and started putting his shirt back on. 

"Sorry, I couldn't breath and thought that taking off my shirt would help."

"Um....yeah it's okay. Really."

"Okay, if it doesn't make you uncomfortable or anything."

"Oh god no."

Gabe looked weirdly at me and cocked his head. I realized what I said and spun back around and continued walking. I shook my head to clear it from the dirty thoughts that left me reeling and thanked God that Gabe couldn't read my mind. 

We walked another two hours and decided to stop for the day at a deserted roadside park. We ate a can of beans for supper in silence and set up our tents to sleep in. I said goodnight to Gabe and slipped into my sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep with Gabe and his body plaguing my dreams. 

It wasn't even three hours later that I felt something crawling beside my leg. Now, I was still dreaming and thought it was Gabe running his hands up and down my body. But, instead of feeling his warm and soft hands, I felt cold scales. My eyes shot open and I ripped off my sleeping bag. A grayish snake with red marks slithering up my leg. I gave a shout and went to yank it off when it bit the inside of my upper thigh. 

"FUCK! GABE, HELP!"

It wasn't 10 seconds later that Gabe was bursting into my tent and giving a glance at the snake before ripping it away from me and stabbing it with his knife. Gabe threw the dead snake out and turned back to me. I was looking at my bite that was turning red and had two little red beads of blood coming from where the fangs pierced my skin. I looked wide eyed at Gabe and took in a shuddering breath. 

"Gabe, you have to suck out the venom or I'll die."

Gabe gave me a strange, hard look and placed his hand on my knee. 

"I'm not losing you too. I can't."

I blushed a bit at his words and began telling him what he needed and he hastily went into action to collect the items. He needed a cup with alcohol, a knife, and a bandage. While he was getting the supplies, I shimmied out of my sleep shorts and begin to curse that damned snake. 

Really? You had to bite me on the inside of my upper thigh? Fuck you, you angry fucking worm. 

Gabe came back with the supplies and stopped upon seeing me in my underwear. I cleared my throat and that snapped him out of it and he gave a quick apology and positioned himself between my legs. I walked him through the steps and hoped it would work. Gabe sliced an "X" over my wound and swished some alcohol around in his mouth and spit it out before placing his lips on my bite. I closed my eyes and fell back upon feeling him suck. I was so caught up in his mouth on my skin that I forgot I even got bit by a snake. Gabe pulled back slightly and spit up some of my blood before going back to work. This time I couldn't stop my mouth from opening.

"Fuck. Gabe."

Gabe jerked back and looked up at me in disbelief. I watched him and realized what I had just said. 

"Oh Jesus Christ. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let that out."

His eyes darkened slightly with an emotion I never seen before and he slammed his lips on mine. I returned the kiss with matching ferocity and wrapped my legs around his waist, completely forgetting about the bite. I moaned out loud this time and Gabe gave a groan of his own. Feeling something hard poke my exposed leg brought me back to reality and I pulled back with a gasp and remembered my bite. 

     "Gabe, wait. My bite."

     Gabe gave me a smile and I knew something was up. 

     "Clem, that was a corn snake. They're not poisonous and it probably bit you because you startled it."

     Relief coursed through me and I realized something. 

     He knew. He fucking knew it wasn't poisonous. That little shit!

     I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind but, found it occupied by Gabe's mouth. 

     Well, maybe I'll let it slide this time.


	14. Tattoo

(AU)  
Gabe's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

I jump out of my bed and trip over the sheets that are wrapped around my feet. The floor finds my face and I curse once more before bolting to the bathroom to get ready for my first day at my new job. 

And I'm going to be late. Nice, Gabe. 

Toast is crammed down my throat and washed away by coffee and then I'm out the door. I'm thankful that I live alone for once and can freak out without judgement. I live in a small apartment in Georgia and just got hired at a local coffee shop down the street. I'm currently 24 and a college graduate. I'm pretty much alone in this world because my sister died from cancer and my parents left after her death. It's been pretty tough being by myself but, I'm not too worried because I know someone out there is my soulmate. 

     Everyone is born with a tattoo on their arms that have the first words your soulmate will say to you. My sister had the words "You have 5 months to live" on her arm and found her soulmate to be her chemo doctor. It was a bittersweet moment when she found him but, spent the rest of her days together. I can't remember what my parents had but, they met when they were young. My tattoo was...... something to say the least. People gave me weird stares when reading it and it was hard growing up with it in plain view. 

     My tattoo said, "Who the fuck are you?". Yeah.  

     So, you can understand the stares and the shit I've dealt with. My faith did waiver a bit because of how long it's been but, going to college helped me keep my mind off of it. I've also had girlfriends that distracted me but, relationships don't last long if you're not with your soulmate. I guess I'll just wait until my other half comes along and deal with it. 

     Back to my current situation. 

     I burst through the front doors of the coffee shop and gasp for breath from my running. The shop is moderately empty and I throw on my apron before going behind the counter. I had gone through training multiple times beforehand so, I could just come in and start immediately. I was on shift with another guy who was older than me and his name was Lee. 

     "Hi, Lee. I'm Gabriel Garcia and I'm the new guy."

     "Hello, Gabe. If you're all set and ready to go, will you take this order to table 3?"

     And that was it. The day was over before I knew it and I found myself liking it with each day I went to work. I was always on the same shift as Lee and sometimes he would tell me about himself and his kids. He was a single father of two, a 21 year old girl and a 10 year old boy. Their names are Clementine and AJ and he adopted them when they were ditched by their parents. Clementine was on her second year of college and AJ was going into 4th grade.  I told Lee a little bit about myself and my soulmate tattoo. He found it hilarious and when I asked about his, he became sad. He told me that he covered his up because his soulmate had died. I didn't bring it up anymore and usually wore sleeves so, mine wouldn't bring back bad memories for him. 

     I've been working at the coffee place for 6 months now and have been doing good. I make good money on tips and minimum wage is sort of good. I still haven't found my soulmate and get my hopes up every time someone comes through the door. But, it's never the one. 

     Couples come in and drink coffee together and hold each other's hand. It makes me sick to my stomach when I see the PDA and have become rather cold to the couples that come in. I know it's wrong but, how would you feel if something you can't have is always rubbed in your face? One particular day came around and I found myself dreading it. 

     Valentines Day. 

     Of course, I was working the whole day with Lee and serving the lovey dovey mates. I had to keep reminding myself to be nice to the costumers and smile. I was doing great until one couple decided to start making out and making the other costumers uncomfortable. Lee was in the back of the shop baking more sweets for the shop so, it was up to me to break it up. I took a deep breath and made my way to the oblivious love birds. 

     "Um, guys. I'm sorry but, can you take this somewhere else? You're making the other costumers uncomfortable and I'm going to need you to stop or leave."

     They separated and the guy turned to me with an agitated scowl. 

     "Listen buddy. I just found her today and she's my soulmate. Just because you haven't found yours doesn't mean you get to be a prick to us."

     I could almost feel the steam rolling out of my ears and opened my mouth to tell them off but, find a hand over my mouth. 

     "OKAY! I'm telling you guys to leave or I will call the cops and have you escorted out. Gabe asked you nicely and you were just rude to him. So, leave."

     They leave in a huff and I turn to Lee with a frown on my face. 

     "I had it under control, Lee."

     Lee smiles at me and pats me on the back. 

     "I know you did, Gabe. But, I need you to do me a favor. Will you run this order to my daughter? She's lives around the block in our apartments and not feeling so hot today. It's apartment 101. Please?"

     I grumble an agreement and snatch the to-go bag off the counter and exit the shop. The apartments are easy to find and easily locate apartment 101. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. There's silence and I contemplate leaving when I hear a weak voice say come in. I shrug my shoulders and walk in the apartment. It's a snug and cozy place and make my way to the living room. There's a pile of blankets on the couch and I see a small hand poke out. I assume the hands wants the goodies in mine and walk towards it. I'm five steps away when the covers are flung back and the breath is knocked out of me. 

     Honey colored eyes lock with mine and I'm breathless. Her skin is a caramel color, smooth and rich looking. Her hair is a mess but, gorgeous anyways. I see her eyes widen at me and I'm guessing she assumed that I was Lee. Then, her full lips harden into a thin line and her eyes narrow at me. 

     "Who the fuck are you?" 

     I drop the bag and nearly shout with joy. I found her. I FOUND HER! The girl is still looking suspiciously at me and I give her the biggest smile I can manage. 

     "I'm going to be the love of your life."

     Confusion crosses her face before it turns blank. She hesitantly brings her arm to her face and she's up within seconds and stands in front of me. I hold my arm up showing her my tattoo and she shows me hers. 

     "Holy shit!"

     I laugh at her reaction and take a step closer to her. 

     "I found you."

       She smiles at me and brings me into a hug. 

     "What's your name?"

     "Gabriel Garcia and you must be Clementine."


	15. Conserving Water

(Based Slightly Off The Game)  
Clementine's POV

     5 days

     5 goddamn days

     5 days since I've had a shower. 

     It's not like I had a choice on whether or not I could take one. Javi said we had to start conserving our water supply and earned our showers. We earned them by doing supply runs, checking the walls for walkers, and helping around the community. I understand Javi's motives for the conservation of water but, did he really need to make us do all that other shit just for ONE SHOWER?

     No. No, he didn't. 

     At the moment, I was coming back from a supply run with Kate and I could feel the sweat and grime on my skin. I let out a disgruntled sound and Kate gave me an amused glance. 

     "Hey, isn't it about time you took a shower? I can smell you from over here."

     I roll my eyes at her comment and flip her off. 

     "Fuck you. It's your stupid husbands fault. Hopefully, when we get back, he'll oh so graciously grant me a shower."

     Kate slightly shoves me at my dig on Javi and throws an arm around me as we near Richmond. The gate is closed and I let out a whistle for them to open it. There's a delay but, the gate swings open and I'm face to face with the spawn of Satan. 

     Not really. It was just Gabe. 

     "Sad to see that you guys came back. Was hoping something or someone would've taken you."

     Kate let's loose of me and shoves past Gabe. 

     "Love you too, Gabe."

     I give him a sneer as we make our way to Javi and Kate's house. Gabe has grown in many ways but, still hasn't grown out of that damn attitude. When I returned with AJ two years ago, the first person I wanted to see was Gabe. But, to my surprise, Gabe didn't want to see me. Javi later explained to me that Gabe assumed that I thought he was weak and a liability because I left him behind. I tried talking to Gabe and telling him that I left him because everyone I cared about dies. He didn't listen and we have become distant over time. 

     But, I never lost that slight crush I had on him. Especially since Gabe hit puberty and he hit it hard. He had muscles that I could stare at all day and an ass that was shaped to perfection. 

     And he was an ass himself. So, you kinda see my dilemma. 

     As me and Kate walked to Javi's, I turned around to catch one more glimpse at Gabe and found his attention on me. Not my ass, not my legs, just me. I locked eyes with him for a few moments before blinking and turning back to Javi's house. 

     What the fuck was that about?

     The question was pushed to the back of my mind as I entered Javi's house and shouted out to him. 

     "Javi, where the fuck are you?! I want to take a fucking shower and you better fucking let me!"

     "Hello, Clementine. And hello, gorgeous."

     "Javi, don't flirt with me when your wife is literally right next to me."

     Javi laughs at my remark and brings Kate in for a kiss. My lip curls in disgust at their PDA and impatiently tap my foot. They part and turn their attention back to me. 

     "Okay, Clem. You can have a shower."

     "HELL FUCKING YEAH!"

     "On one condition."

     "......what?"

     Javi looks sheepishly at me and scratches the back of his head. 

     "Well, we kind of only have enough water this week for one more shower."

     "Okay? What's your point?"

     "Weellll, I sort of promised someone else a shower too. And they have done almost more than you to earn this shower. However, I'm feeling generous and will leave it up to you two on who gets a shower."

     "Motherfucker. I hate you. I honestly do......who's the poor bastard that has to feel my wrath?"

     Javi gives me a smirk and winks at Kate. 

     "It's the one, the only.......Gabriel García! You know, you guys could just share the shower?"

      "Do you want to die, Javi? Because this is how you get killed and I'm more than ready to put a bullet in you."

     Javi looks scared shitless from my threat and pushes me out the door before I can protest. The sound of a lock being turned brings me back and I curse Javi all the way back to my house that I share with AJ. He goes to a daycare that we have at the community so, I'm left alone debating on what I should do. 

     Bargain with Gabe and give him anything he wants or shower with him. 

     It's nearly eight in the afternoon when I come to a conclusion. 

     Better get my lips ready because I'm about to do a lot of ass kissing. Not literally, of course. Maybe. I really want that fucking shower.  

     Gabe lives alone in a house a few blocks from mine and I make my way towards it with my head spinning. I go over what I'm going to say to him and find myself in front of his door with my fist raised to knock. The door swings open before I can and see nothing but, skin. My eyes roam over the flesh and up to the owner of said flesh. Only to find a pair of familiar brown eyes looking down on me. 

     "Oh, hey. What are you doing here, Clementine?"

     My eyes blink at him and I see that he's dressed in only a towel with a sack of soap in his hand. 

     He's going to take a shower. MY SHOWER!

     "And just where the fuck do you think you're going?"

     Gabe eyes me up and down and gives me a crooked smile. 

     "To take a well deserved shower. I'm assuming you're the other person Javi told me about that also deserved a shower?"

     I'm pulled out of my fantasies of what I would to his body and frown before replying. 

     "You're damn straight I am. And you're not taking my shower."

     Gabe gives me a smirk and steps closer to me. 

     "Who said I was going to take it without you?"

     Oh. My. God. He did not just say that. 

     My jaw drops at his bold question and he brushes past me and walks towards the bath house. 

     "I'll be sure to leave the door unlocked if you decide to join me."

    Fuck it. Motherfucker. I need this shower and he isn't going to take it from me. No matter what the cost. MOTHERFUCKING JAVI. 

     My legs move on my command and I stalk to the bath house, determination written all over my face. I walk in, strip down to my underwear, and walk towards the already running water. There's a silhouette on the shower curtain and I release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and slowly open it. Gabe is standing there underneath the warm running water with a pair of tight fitting boxers on. He opens his eyes at the opening of the curtain and smiles at me. 

     "Well, don't just stand there and smile at me. Move over and let me in, dumbass."

     Gabe allows me access and shuffles back against the tile wall and I hop in. Awkwardness fills the air with the steam and I forget about it as the hot water runs down my body. I stand there for a moment before remembering that I didn't bring any soap with me. 

     "Shit."

     "You forget your soap?"

     "Yup."

     "Wanna burrow some of mine?"

     "Please?"

     "Okay. On one condition." 

     "You García's and your conditions. Okay, what is it?"

   "Wash my back?"

     "Nope. No. No. No. Hell no. Fuck you."


	16. Friend-Zone

     "Dad! Did you get some pizza rolls at the store?!"

     "Yes, Clem. I even got the pepperoni kind because I know their Gabe's favorite!"

     "Thank you!"

     I moved frantically in the living room to make it look somewhat acceptable for company because tonight was the night. The night me and Gave settled our differences and became close friends again. We had been friends ever since kindergarten and we were the best of friends! Until we hit puberty and I started worrying about how others viewed me, as a tomboy who wore a dirty old ball cap everyday and baggy clothes. Around junior year in high school, I changed my look completely and started wearing clothes that made all the boys look twice. 

Well, every boy except Gabe. 

Gabe stayed by my side every minute in school and we even hung out almost every second out of school. I admit, I did develop a small crush on Gabe as we were growing up together but it never led to anything big and eventually faded away. Gabe never gave any indication of attraction towards me and I just let it go because I didn't want our friendship to end.

     Yeah, I was that kind of girl. But, that was the biggest mistake of my 18 year old life because something happened that I didn't count on. 

     Gabe pulled a fucking Neville Longbottom and kinda grew out of his nerdish ways and became a super hot nerd. He wasn't massively hot like Andrew Lincoln or Zac Efron, but more like a nerdy and sexy mix of Logan Lerman and Nick Robinson. Gabe traded in his ratty long sleeve graphic tees and upgraded to these tight fitting dress shirts that hugged his torso just right. He also ditched the cargo pants in exchange for some snug fitting blue jeans. Gabe still had his signature beanie that he wore almost everyday and he also adorned some glasses that were prescribed to him freshman year. 

     Now that we're done describing that tall drink of water, let me tell you how big of a dumbass I am and what I did. 

     After changing my looks and attitude, I started dating the most popular guys in school just so I could be the most popular girl. Reputation was everything to me and Gabe being my friend was not helping me reach the top of the social food chain. So, I had to drop him because he was seen as a nerd at school and it was making me look bad. 

     Stop shouting at me. I know, I'm a bitch but it gets better. 

     After I told Gabe we couldn't hang out anymore at school because me being with him was bringing down my social status. He seemed upset at first but Gabe surprised me by saying something that I never would've expected him to say. 

     "Okay. I'll always be here for you because you're my best friend and always will be."

     Even though that was incredibly sweet of Gabe to say, I still made that the last day we came within feet of each other. We still seen each other in the hallways, me with my group of fake people and him with his odd group of friends. He usually hung out with a boy named Carl who had extremely long hair and wore an eyepatch because of getting shot or something. I would hang out with my friends that consisted of Russell, Liam, Claire, Sophia, and Enid. Sophia was really the only down to earth one and I enjoyed spending time with her the most because she wasn't fake. 

     Now, we start getting to the part where I began to regret my actions with Gabe. 

     I would always steal glances at him across the cafeteria during lunch and he would always be looking when I did. My heart would do this stupid skip when he sometimes threw me a smile when no one was looking and then turn away. I wanted to spend time with Gabe like we usually did but I messed that up and had to deal with my other shit friends. Sophia left the group because she apparently had a crush on Carl and finally went after him and I envied the way she stopped caring about what others thought of her. I was left alone in my group of assholes and I felt truly alone and miserable. 

     Until the day I had been waiting on finally came. The day I realized my feelings for Gabe ran a little deeper than I had thought and I was going to quit with all the fake shit. But, I didn't realize that my plans would be a little disrupted. I stepped into the cafeteria for breakfast and was walking straight up to the group of fake people I called friends to tell them I was done with them. Russell had an evil look about him as I began to tell him and his fake friends off and I didn't see him grab his milk. By the time I was laying into them about being almost plastic, Russell had poured an entire carton of milk over my head. The amount of swears that left my mouth would've made a sailor blush but, I failed to realize tears were also streaming down my face with the milk. People began laughing at me and I turned and ran as fast as I could out of school to go get cleaned up. I planned on coming back to knock Russell on his ass but found him and Gabe in the principals office. 

     Apparently Gabe had tackled Russell to the ground after I ran out and just beat his ass. I then started hanging out with Gabe again but it didn't feel right because he didn't know. That was a couple weeks ago and tonight was the night I was going to tell Gabe my feelings for him. 

     Ding Dong!

     "Clementine, Gabe's here!"

     I frantically patted down my hair, sprayed some light perfume, checked my appearance before darting to the door. Lee stopped me as him and Carley were about to leave. 

     "So, should we just start planning for the wedding now or later?"

     I blushed bright red and huffed at him as Carley slapped his shoulder. 

     "Lee, don't make her blush so much! And besides, you know Clementine will want to elope because she hates making a big deal."

     My face couldn't get anymore hotter and I pushed them out the door, Gabe stood looking confused but moved out of the way. Carley and Lee laughed at my actions and waved goodbye before getting in Lee's car and driving off. I finally looked back at Gabe and felt my breath catch. Gabe was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts but he was gorgeous in his own way. Gabe gave me a sheepish smile and I stepped aside to let him in. 

     "I have some pizza rolls cooking and you can pick out a movie that we can watch."

     Gabe nodded his head and went to the living room to pick a movie while I got the snacks and drinks. I walked into the room and seen that Gabe had picked out Night Of The Living Dead and we watched it and ate in silence. I found myself drifting closer and closer to Gabe throughout the movie. I was almost on top of him halfway through the film but I wanted more. I sent up a quick prayer that everything would go smoothly and took in a deep breath, shaking slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Gabe. 

     "Clem, are you okay?"

     Hearing him say them words sent me over and I launched myself at him, smashing my lips against his so violently that they'll probably bruise. Gabe seemed to be in shock and just as I was pulling away, he kissed me back. We swapped saliva for a couple minutes before breaking apart. I was panting heavily and took this opportunity to speak my mind. 

     "Gabe, I'm so sorry. Sorry that I left you for a stupid social food chain. Sorry for thinking you would damage my reputation. Sorry for it all. Gabe, I also have something to tell you. I like you. Like a really fucking bunch and I wish I had the balls to ask you out before. I'm sorry."

     My eyes were looking everywhere except for Gabe's face as I finished up my rant. I felt a hand tug my chin and raised my eyes to see Gabe with a big smile on his face. 

     "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that. I've had a crush on you since we met and I let you go because I thought you would be happy. That crush has turned into so much more and I've always thought you would kick my ass for having feelings towards you."

     I could only let out a airy laugh at Gabe's confession and pulled his face near mine again before kissing him with all I got. My hands threaded into his soft hair and I felt his hands slip around my waist. I started prodding my tongue with his and it started getting hot and heavy when the front door opened. 

     "Sorry! Lee forgot his wallet an- OH MY GOD!"

     Me and Gabe break apart at Carley's entrance and announcement. I removed my body from where it was seated on top of his and threw up my hands. 

     "Wait! We didn't do anything!"

     Carley gave skeptical glances to both of us before digging into Lee's wallet and pulling out a 20 dollar bill and walking out the door. 

     "Well, I won the bet. Lee's going to be so pissed. Don't forget to use protection!"

     "CARLEY!"


	17. Slip Of A Tongue

Clementine P.O.V  
(Has Mention Of Lemon)

     Oh man, I fucked up big time. And when I say big time, I MEAN BIG FUCKING TIME. Now Carl, my boyfriend, won't even look at me and I think we are kinda broken up. I don't blame him honestly because what I did was just wrong and it probably took a big chunk out of his ego. 

     "Hey, Clem! Wanna help me with this?"

     I snap out of my thoughts and look over at Javi, who is moving a recliner into a house that's been empty since Richmond has been rebuilt. I jog over to help him and we move the chair into the house that is already pretty much furnished. 

     "Hey, who's moving into this?"

     "That would be me."

     I whip around to see Gabe coming in with a table. He sits it down in the dining room and yanks off his beanie to reveal his short dark hair. I catch myself going into a stare and Javi nudges me playfully. 

     "Hey, Gabe. I did a damn good job on your haircut, huh?"

     Gabe smiles at Javi bashfully and runs his fingers through it. 

     "Yeah, I'm glad you did because it was starting warm up for the summer."

     My fingers twitch in longing to bury themselves in his hair and I clench them into a fist to make them stop. Ever since I turned 18, my hormones have been going off the fucking rail and it didn't help that Gabe grew up to be a total babe. Carl did help as a distraction from Gabe but now that we've broken up, nothing is stopping me from shagging Gabe. Well, except my own conscience. 

     Snap! Snap!

     I'm once again jerked from my thoughts as Javi snaps his fingers in front of my face. I snark and grip his hand tightly. 

     "Unless you want to lose you goddamn fingers, I'd advise you to stop that."

     Javi has gotten use to my threats by now and simply slides his hand out of my grasp. 

     "Sorry, but Gabe asked you a question a couple minutes ago and you were in La La land."

     I turn my head to see Gabe looking sheepish and scratching the back of his neck. Javi took that as his cue to leave and that left me and Gabe in his new house. 

     "So, did you finally get sick of Javi's shit?"

     Gabe let out a small laugh that had my heart going on overdrive. 

     "Eh, I just wanted a place to myself and get some privacy. No one was living here so I went on some runs to collect some furniture and finally got around to moving everything in. Thanks for the help, by the way."

     I nodded my head at him and was going to leave but remembered that he had asked a question while I was spacing out. 

     "Hey, what was your question that I missed?"

     Gabe thought back for a moment before remembering what he had asked me. 

     "Oh yeah, I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight with AJ and Carl. I'm cooking some barbecue that Daryl killed this morning and was going to have a little party."

     I smiled a little a Gabe's offer, but frowned once I heard Carl's name. 

     "Me and Carl kind of broke up recently, but you can still invite him."

     I watched as Gabe sort of sighed in what looked like relief before realizing that I was watching. 

     "I was only inviting him because you guys were together and thought it would be rude to only invite you and not him. So, how about you and AJ come over? If you want to, that is! You really don't have to if you don't want to!"

     Gabe started getting flustered and I had to chuckle at his ridiculous behavior. 

     "Sounds fun. See you at dusk?"

     Gabe smiled and nodded rapidly as I waved goodbye and walked out his front door. 

Time Skip

     "Mom, why did you and Carl breakup?" 

     I sighed as AJ asked me that question that I had been dreading to hear. AJ has gotten too smart and observant for an 11 year old and I hated it. 

     "Well, we just didn't like each other and decided to break up."

     That seemed to satisfy AJ as he became quiet once more and we made it to Gabe's new house. I checked my outfit to see if everything was good, I was wearing the cleanest pair of blue jeans I owned and a quarter sleeve red shirt. I glanced down at AJ and seen that he was doing the same thing with his outfit, he was wearing blue jeans and a clean white shirt. I grasped his hand in mine and knocked on the door. 

     "Come in!"

     I opened the door and we stepped inside to a heavenly smell. The dining room had already been set and there were side dishes already out and ready to be served. 

     "I'm in the kitchen finishing up the meat!"

     AJ let go of my hand and bolted into the kitchen to see Gabe. AJ and Gabe had a very odd relationship. After I had returned to Richmond with AJ, Gabe was the first to greet us and AJ instantly loved him. The two were nearly inseparable, but that changed as I started dating Carl. Carl wanted AJ to be spending time with him and Judith, not Gabe. AJ and Gabe still did things together, but just wasn't as close as they had been. 

     "GABE!"

     "Hey, buddy!"

     I walked into the kitchen to see Gabe holding AJ in the air as if the 11 year old weighed nothing. I took this time to let my eyes wander over Gabe and seen that he was wearing blue and black flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and also had on a nice pair of jeans. Gabe hugged AJ once more before sitting him down and turning to me. 

     "Hey, Clementine. Glad you guys could make it."

     "No problem, Gabe. Is there anything you need help with?"

     Gabe shook his head and told us to go have a seat and he will bring the meat out. We ate for nearly thirty minutes and chatted about AJ and how he was taking defense classes with Carol. I was about to ask if Gabe needed help wash I dishes when Gabe's radio went off. 

     "Hey, Gabe. Tell AJ to come over to the house, Kate is making homemade ice cream!"

     AJ looked at me expectantly after hearing Javi's announcement and I nodded my head that he could go. AJ shouted in excitement and dashed out the door, leaving me and Gabe alone for the second time that day. We began cleaning up and I helped do the dishes, Gabe washed and I dried. We had small talk and it felt rather relaxing just to chat with him, until I remembered what I did to cause me and Carl to break up. Gabe noticed my pause and dried off his hands before turning to me. 

     "Hey, is everything alright?"

     I was at war with myself on whether or not I should tell him why me and Carl broke up. Gabe touched my forearm and I looked up to see him giving me a small smile. 

     "You can tell me anything, Clementine."

     My resolve snapped and I turned my back to Gabe as I started pacing around the kitchen. 

     "Okay, do you really wanna know why me and Carl broke up?"

     Gabe seemed to be getting sick of my avoidance of him so he grabbed my arms to stop me from pacing and made me face him. 

     "You don't have to tell me, Clementine. It's none of my business why you guys broke up."

     I laughed bitterly at Gabe's choice of words and looked at him. 

     "Actually it is your business because you are the one who caused the break up."

     Gabe slightly cocked his head quizzically and loosened his hold on me. 

     "Well, not you yourself but your name."

     Frustration was evident on Gabe's face as I didn't elaborate on what I had said. I finally sighed and decided to let it out. 

     "I SAID/MOANED YOUR NAME WHILE ME AND CARL WERE HAVING SEX! OKAY? THERE, I SAID IT!"

     Gabe's eyebrows went up and his eyes widened considerably at my confession. A small blush rose up into his cheeks and I probably looked like a beet right about now. 

     "I'm just going to be heading off and going to get AJ. I'm sorry if I messed up our friendship with this, so let's just forget this even happened."

     I whirled around to fast walk to the front door when a hand caught my wrist. I sighed and went to apologize once more but found my lips to be preoccupied by Gabe's. My eyes nearly popped out of my head from the action but soon closed shut as I titled my head to deepen the kiss. His lips were nothing like Carl's, Gabe's were soft and he let me control the kiss. My fingers finally got to dive into his hair and found it to be as soft as it looked. We finally pulled away for air and leaned our foreheads together. 

     "Just in case that kiss didn't tell you, I love you and I have since we met that day in the junkyard."

     "I love you too, Gabe."

     We stayed like that for minutes and then Gabe started to laugh. I pulled away to see him almost struggling for air from laughing. 

     "What the hell are you laughing at?"

     Gabe paused his laughter and wiped some tears away that had come from laughing so hard and smiled down at me. 

     "I would've done anything to see the look on Carl's face when you said my name."


	18. Prom

     ".....and then after this, we're all going to eat at Red Lobster. Clementine, are you even listening to me?"

     I'm pulled from my thoughts as Sarah huffs at me in agitation for not paying attention to her. I smile at her in the mirror as Molly curls the last piece of my hair and sticks it into place. 

     "Sorry, Sarah. I didn't get much sleep last night from thinking about tonight. We're going to Red Lobster after this, right?"

     Sarah sighs and nods her head as Brie finishes up her hair. We had already had our makeup done earlier, had manicures and pedicures yesterday, and we just finished our hair. Now, all we have to do is change into our dresses and take pictures with our dates. 

     Speaking of which....

     "Hey, Sarah. Where are the guys at?"

     Sarah and I pay at the counter before leaving the shop and get into Sarah's little Chevy Cobalt. 

     "Um, I think Gabe said something about him and Duck convincing Javi about renting a limo. So, they'll meet us at your house and that's where we'll take pictures."

     I nodded my head and turned on the radio as we pulled out of the parking lot. 

     "Peace up, A-Town down."

     Sarah immediately turned the radio up and started singing along, horrendously. I laughed and joined in because tonight was our Senior prom and we're going to make it a night to remember. 

     "Next thing I knew, she was all up on me screaming. Yeah (yeah!) yeah (yeah!) yeah, yeah! Yeah (yeah!) yeah (yeah!) yeah, yeah!"

     We pull up in my driveway and I see that Lee has already invited everyone over. 

     Shoot me now. 

     By everyone, I mean Kenny, Katjaa, Carley, Carlos, Javi, Kate, Mariana, and even David. I groan out loud and Sarah pats me on the back out of sympathy before getting out of the car. I begrudgingly slink out as well and we both walk towards the door, which is already open with Lee standing in the doorway. 

     "Excuse me, do you beautiful women know where these two tomboy girls are? I've been looking everywhere and just can't seem to find them." 

     Sarah looks confused and turns around to see who exactly he was talking to. I face palm and slap her arm as she realizes that Lee was talking to us. 

     "Oh, Mr. Everett. Stop it. You're going to make me blush."

      Lee grins at Sarah and me as I push him aside to get into the house. Literally everyone is in our living room and all eyes are on me as I enter their line of sight. I wave sheepishly at them and they look at me in shock before Kenny starts sniffling. I can't help but to laugh when he does it and that breaks everyone out of their trance. Katjaa consoles Kenny as he mumbles something about he's getting old and his babies are going up. Sarah finally joins me and distracts them long enough for me to slip away. 

     I head to my bedroom and find Mariana in there, looking at a picture of me, her, and Gabe when we were younger. I smile faintly as I remember that day Javi took us to the zoo and he almost fell in the penguin habitat because he wanted to pet one. 

     "Don't you miss those days?"

     My voice startles Mariana and she looks up at me in surprise. 

     "Wow. Look at you, Clem! You're beautiful!"

     "Thanks, Mari."

     I cross my room to get my dress out of my closet and lay it on my bed. Mariana hands me my pair of heels and I thank her before placing them on the floor by my bed. 

     "Welp, time to suit up."

     My dress is a red lace trim that is a slim fit and has a slit going up about to mid thigh. Lee doesn't exactly know about the slit yet because Carley was the one who helped me pick it out and we sent him a picture of the side without the slit. I put on my dress in my bathroom and walk out for Mariana to zip me up before placing my heels on. 

     "Wow, Lee is going to flip shit when he sees you."

     I grin devilishly and give her a wink. 

"That's the plan."

"CLEMENTINE! MARIANA! THE GUYS ARE HERE! TIME FOR PICTURES!"

Mariana rolled her eyes and I laughed as Javi continued screaming before David told him to shut the hell up. We both made our way back downstairs and I paused as I seen who was at the bottom of the stairs: Gabriel Garcia. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as we made eye contact and couldn't help but to feel satisfaction as I seen his eyes rake down my body. 

     "Hey, Clem! You look great!"

     Duck broke our little weird stare off and came to give me a hug. I smiled and hugged Duck back as a flash went off. We looked and seen Kenny holding up a camera with Lee behind him, wiping away tears and smiling at me. 

     "Oh, look at my beautiful daughter! You best treat her right young man or I'll have your head."

     I turned around to see Carlos laying into Gabe as him and Sarah took pictures together. Sarah rolled her eyes at her fathers behavior and David started arguing with Carlos about how Gabe was raised to be a gentleman. Another flash went off just as Gabe looked at me, but this time it came from Kate. She gave me a wink and felt like I had been caught red handed. 

     We took some more pictures before we finally had enough and we all walked outside to see a black limo. Shouts of excitement came from me and Sarah and Mariana groaned disappointedly. As we were walking/jogging to the limo, wind caught in my dress and revealed the slit to Lee. We hoped in the limo as Lee let out outraged cry as Carley held him back from stoping us and I stuck my head out of the sunroof and waved at Mariana as we pulled away. 

     "You'll get to do this next year! See you all later!"

     I giggled as everyone, but Lee, waved goodbye and told us to have fun. Dinner was fantastic as we all ate crab legs and some lobster, but I kept catching myself staring at Gabe and sometimes he would be staring at me. Duck seemed oblivious with me staring at Sarah's date, but Sarah was not. She would give me a wide grin and I would shoot her a look and that would be it. 

     After we finished up with dinner, we cruised through town to kill time before it was time to go to prom. They had a cliche red carpet laid out for us to walk on and they called our names and our dates names as we walked arm in arm down the carpet. Prom was set inside a hotel and the prom committee did a freaking awesome job with decorations and even hired a bad ass DJ. 

     I danced the night away with Duck and we even competed in a dance competition, that we lost horribly. Gabe danced with Sarah and seemed to be having as much fun as us and everything was perfect. 

     "If everyone would please make their way to the dance floor, we are about to announce our 2018 prom King and Queen!"

     I grabbed Sarah as everyone huddled on the dance floor and waited for the principal to say the names. Sarah had this weird smile on her face and, before I could ask her what was wrong with her, the principal made the announcement. 

     "And your 2018 prom King is.....Gabriel Garcia!"

     I looked excitedly at Sarah because prom dates always get paired together if one of them wins. Sarah was also excited, but didn't look the kind of excited I was. 

     "Gabe, your prom Queen is......Clementine Marsh!"

    WHAT. THE. FUCK. 

     I turned towards Sarah to confront her, but I was pushed in the middle of the dance floor and had a crown placed on my head. Gabe had a crown on his head as well and he held out his hand for me to take for our dance. 

     I can be your hero baby. 

     I took his hand as the music started to play and Gabe drew me in close. His hand went to the middle of my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we swayed back and forth. 

     I can kiss away the pain. 

     Gabe exhaled and leaned down to my ear. 

     "Why did we break up?"

     My eyes narrowed as I kept them on the floor, not being able to meet his eyes. 

     "Because you thought I was too good for you. You thought I loved you out of pity. We broke up because you thought that you was holding me and dragging me down."

     I will stand by you forever. 

     The other students started filling the dance floor around us and I took that chance to break away and ran off. I heard Gabe holler after me, but I kept running until I was alone in a hallway. Tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks as I closed them in rage from the conversation I had with Gabe. I heard footsteps and assumed it to be Sarah coming to get me and go home. 

     "Clementine."

     I glance up and see Gabe kneeling before me with tears in the corner of his eyes. 

     "I'm so sorry, Clementine. I thought if I let you go, you'd finally be happy and be free. I didn't realize I was breaking both of our hearts. I'm so sorry."

     Gabe crumpled to the ground and hung his head in shame as tears rolled down his face. I watched as he took in a shuddering breath and raised his head to look me in the eyes. 

     "I still love you, Clem. I haven't stopped and I never will. I'm sorry."

     Gabe stood from his kneeling position and started walking to the exit door. 

     No, don't let him walk away again. Not again. 

     I yanked off my heels and took off running for Gabe, shouting for him to stop and wait for me. 

     "GABE! STOP!"

    Gabe turned around just as I jumped on him and kissed him with all I had. I pulled away before Gabe could respond and looked into his dark chocolate eyes. 

     "There hasn't been a day that has gone by and I haven't thought of you. I still love you, Gabriel Garcia."

     Gabe laughed and twirled me around in the air before kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss and thought to myself that this was the greatest night of my life. 

     I can take your breath away.


	19. Stuck Like Glue (Part 1)

(Game Plot Line, but AJ doesn't exist and Clementine stayed with the Garcia's in Richmond)

"Alright, that's the last of it. Can I go home now?"

Javi glanced up from his little inventory checklist and waved me off. 

"Sure, dinner is a sun down."

I rolled my eyes and nodded before taking off to my house, thinking about the best fucking nap I was going to take. I had been on a run with Javi since the sun came up and we had just gotten down and it was well into the afternoon. I was so caught up in thinking about my nap, I didn't see a certain person walking straight into me. My whole body collided with theirs and the force sent me to the ground. 

"What the fuck?"

Anger rushed through me, not from being knocked down, but from hearing who exactly knocked me down. My eyes snapped up to see Garcia glaring down at me like he was the one who was knocked down. 

"Watch where you're going next time, Marsh."

Oh. That fucking does it.

I bolted to my feet and was in Garcia's face within seconds, screaming profanities at him to which he just shoved me away out of his way. 

"I don't have time to deal with you, spazz."

"FUCK YOU, GARCIA!"

"Maybe next time, sweetheart."

I would bet my life that my blood pressure was sky high and that my face was flushed with red from the anger I was feeling coursing through me. The people in Richmond didn't even bother stopping their everyday routine as me and Garcia had our little fight because they were that often. I continued my journey to my house, thinking of ways I could murder Garcia and make it seem like an accident. I finally reached my house and ran to my room and jumped on the bed, sleep almost immediately taking over as I closed my eyes. 

"Marsh, are you going to wake up or can I have your dinner?"

Why? Why did Javi send him to wake me up for dinner? Do you really hate me that much, Javi? 

I exhaled and rose from my bed before rubbing my eyes and looking at the asshole standing in my doorway. I flicked him off as I stretched and stood up, his response was a snort and a roll of the eyes. We walked over to Javi's house in silence and I began to think back to when I really started hating Garcia. I had known them for 5 years now and I recalled the day that had started fueling my hatred for Garcia. 

Flashback: 2 Years Ago

It was a normal sunny day and me and Gabe were on one of our regular runs. Our trip was filled with jokes and making fun of Javi because he was Javi. It was a simple run that was only around 15 miles from Richmond and we completed it in no time. Now we were on our way back and I was about to tell Gabe something when he stopped short upon looking in front of us. I looked in the same direction and seen the two most sinister looking men that I had ever seen. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two little lovebirds going to get supplies together, isn't that sweet?"

"It sure is, Joe."

My skin crawled at the sound of their voices, but didn't let it show as I stepped forward with my hand on my knife. Javi convinced us not to bring guns because it would put us at a big risk if we fired off and then every walker within a ten mile radius would swarm us. The men watched me grabbed my knife and they each pulled out a gun and pointed them at me and Gabe. 

"Now, that's not nice thing to do. Both of youns place your weapons on the ground or we'll tie you to a tree and leave you to the dead."

     I glanced at Gabe and seen him nod his head and we both laid down our weapons and one of the guys struck Gabe on the back of the head with his gun, sending him crumbling to the ground. I cried out for him as the other guy held me back and pinned me to a tree. My legs thrashed out against the man in attempt to knock him off of me, but he just tightened his grip that he had on my neck that had me gasping for air. The man leaned his head down to me and sniffed before giving me a disgusting grin. 

     "Man, you smell better than any women I've ever met. But, it's been quite some time before I've ever actually been this close to one and I'm not letting you go without having some fun with you."

     The other man that had struck Gabe was now approaching us and he cackled manically as he stood by the man holding me. They both started unbuttoning their pants and started working on mine as Gabe gasped out. 

     "You really don't need to do that."

     Both men paused their struggle of getting undressed to laugh at Gabe's words. 

     "And why would that be, boy? Got a little crush on her?"

     "No, she'll do you both. You just have to ask her nicely. But, she has been with every guy we've came across so she might have some disease."

     I was in disbelief at Gabe's words and felt my heart clench up in pain. I couldn't see him because of the men in my way and tried fighting back even more. 

     "Is that so? Well, how about it? Which one of us do you want first?"

     Bang! Bang!

     I jerked my eyes open as I felt blood splatter over my face and seen that both men where looking at the holes now in each of their chests. They fell to the ground and I seen Gabe standing with a gun that the other man must've dropped upon nearing me. He looked at me and was about to speak when a groan came from the right of us. 

     We both darted through the woods before reaching Richmond and parting ways. We never told anyone what had happened and Gabe had told Javi that he couldn't handle my attitude on runs anymore, so that was the last time we went on a run together. 

Flashback End

      I remember that day like it was yesterday and recall the way my heart had clenched up from Gabe's words. We finally reach Javi's house and we walk in to see Javi and Kate sitting at the table, already eating their spaghetti. 

     "Took you guys long enough. Have a seat, we got tired of waiting on you two and started chowing down."

     I sat in the seat next to Gabe and we all ate in silence. Javi noticed my rigid posture and called me out on it after we were done eating. 

     "Clem, what's wrong with you tonight? Did Gabe do something to you?"

     I went to say no when Gabe slammed his fork on the table. 

     "Why's it always my fault for her fucking mood swings? And she's the one who ran into me today from not paying any attention to her surroundings!"

     I felt my blood boil at his shouting and could no longer contain it. 

     "Because you're a fucking prick, Garcia!"

     "Guys, let's just-"

     Garcia cut off Kate as she tried speaking and stood from his seat. 

     "And you're a fucking bitch, Marsh! A fucking ice queen who never shows any emotion besides anger!"

     "AGH!"

     I stood from my seat and tackled Garcia to the floor, my hands going for his throat to strangle the little prick, before I felt myself get pulled off of him. I struggled against Javi as he held me back and dragged me out of the house and back to mine. Gabe tried standing to get to me, but Kate shoved him back down and shouted at him to stay put. Javi drug me all the way to my bedroom and threw me on my bed. 

     "I've fucking had it with you two! Either start being nice to each other or I will make you start being nice to each other!"

     I scowled at Javi and sat up in bed. 

     "Hell will freeze over before I start being nice to Garcia!"

     Javi crosses his arms over his chest and gave me a grim look. 

     "Very well, you leave me no choice and I hope you two remember that."

     And with that, Javi turned around and left my house. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it in anger from the nights events and wanted to punch something, but I just screamed until I couldn't anymore. Despite taking a nap earlier, sleep once again found me and I found myself more than willing to succumb to it.   
       
     I woke the next morning feeling unnaturally warm, but it felt heavenly so I dug my head further into it and sighed. However, the warmth moved and I was confused as I felt it moving once more, as if it were breathing. I opened my eyes to see tan skin and that had me straight up in bed because said tan skin had a body. And with that body had a head, a head that belonged to a fucking asshole: Garcia. 

     "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY BED?"

     Me shouting caused him to jump awake and roll off of the bed in surprise. But it was my turn to be surprised as I also went down with him and landed on top of him. Garcia gasped for breath from my weight and went to get off when I felt something strange with my left hand. I looked down to see it was connected with Garcia's right hand and tried pulling it away, but found that to be impossible because our hands were glued together at the palm and our fingers were intertwined.   
       
     Garcia looked at me the same time I looked at him as we both shouted the same thing. 

     "JAVI!"


	20. Stuck Like Glue (Part 2)

     "Can you stop before you fucking rip the skin off of both of our hands?"

     "No, I can't because I would rather have a skinless hand than to be attached to you."

     Garcia glared at me with a glance and squeezed my hand tightly in anger as we stormed over to Javi's house. I nearly broke down the door from how hard I swung it open, but didn't really care because I had my sights set on the man of the hour sitting on his sofa beside Kate. 

     "Kate, unless you want to witness Javi being beaten to a pulp, I'd advise you to step outside." 

     Kate seen the look on my face and hastily made her way outside, ignoring Javi's pleads for her to save him. 

     "Javi, what the fuck is this?!"

     Garcia stole the words out of my mouth and, for once, I kept quiet while Javi answered. 

     "I super glued your hands together because both of you guys said you wouldn't be nice to each other, so I took matters into my own hands."

     I growled at Javi's words and kicked a nearby table in anger before turning back to him. 

     "How did you get Garcia into my room?! And how are we going to get un-stuck?!"

     Javi stood from his seat and walked towards us before stopping a couple feet away, probably seeing that I would skin him alive if he got any closer. He also gave Garcia an odd glance that I would've missed if I had blinked. 

"I had Tripp take Gabe from his house to yours and he also helped me glue your hands together. And they only way you can get that glue off is with the bottle of acetone I have locked away in a safe. I'm the only one who know the combination to said safe so you can't try to break in or anything like that."

"I'm going to fucking murder you."

Javi sucked his teeth at my threat and Garcia lunged at him, but Javi slipped away from his grasp and Garcia tripped over his own foot. I cried out from the skin on my hand being pulled as I was yanked down on top of him. Garcia stared up at me for a moment as I pushed myself off of him with an aggravated huff and helped him stand as well. We both glared at Javi as he gave us an evil smirk that I wanted to rip off his face. 

"Until you guys can show me that you can get along and be nice to one another, you'll be spending a whole lot of time with each other. Now, get out or I'll have both of you on bathroom duty for a week."

"Fuck you, Javi."

"Bye!"

Garcia and I spent the hour trying different ways to get the damn glue off, but nothing worked. We asked Eleanor if she had any spare acetone and she said that Javi took every last bit of it. I was tugging Garcia along with him bitching at me when he suddenly came to a stop and yanked me back. 

     "Ow, son of a bitch! What the hell, Garcia?"

     "I have to use the restroom."

     I groaned in exasperation because my bladder has been screaming at me since I woke up this morning. 

     Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. 

     "Well, I have to go too. So, we're going to find a tree far away from here and work out how the fuck we're going to do this." 

     Garcia's face was red by the time we reached the woods and he muttered for me to turn away when we found a suitable tree. One that was wide enough for Garcia to lean against while he done his business and I didn't have to see anything. 

     "Finished. Your turn."

     We switched positions and I cursed as I realized a big fucking problem that I had. My face flushed and I leaned my body against the tree before glancing back at Garcia, who was looking anywhere else besides me. 

     "I need your help."

     Garcia's hesitantly looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. 

     "With?"

     "I can't undo my jeans with one hand."

     Garcia didn't say anything else as he helped me with them and turned back around as I pulled them down. I thanked whoever was listening that I had on a cute pair of panties that I wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen in. 

     Wait. Why do I give a shit about what Garcia thinks? He can kiss my ass and go to Hell. Yeah, straight to Hell. 

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and pulled everything up before asking Garcia for a hand once more. Thankfully, Garcia still didn't comment and we just went on with the rest of our day as normally as we could. I had forgotten how funny Garcia was when he wasn't being an asshole and it began to feel like old times again. 

     "Hey, look at you two being all nice to each other! Keep it up and you'll be out of that glue before bedtime!"

     Javi smiles at us as he was passing and decided to stop and chat for a bit, apparently not seeing the "go to Hell" looks me and Garcia were giving him. 

     "Good, can't fucking wait to get this glue off."

     I don't know why, but hearing Garcia say that made my heart falter and I felt myself become deflated. 

     Stupid, Clementine. This is why you got away from him the first time, he's nothing but a worthless piece of shit.

I must've done a shit job at concealing my expressions because Garcia looked at me and grimaced before starting to say something. 

"Aw, shit. Clementine, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how the fuck did you mean it, Garcia? You just can't wait to get away from me because I'm such a horrible fucking person to be around, is that it?"

We were getting some stares as people actually stopped to listen to our fight because they could tell this wasn't going to end very well. Garcia sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, not liking the attention and it was starting to piss me off too.

     "Come on, let's go somewhere private so we can talk."

     I didn't feel the need to argue so I let Garcia lead me back to his place and we sat down on his couch, hands still painfully glued together. 

     "Clementine, I've been meaning to talk to you about something and please don't interrupt me or I'll never get the nerve to say it again."

     Oh shit. This sounds serious. What the fuck could Garcia possibly have to tell me that's this important to him?

     I nodded my head for him to continue and he leaned back into his sofa and closed his eyes. 

     "I don't hate you or even dislike you-"

     "Could've fucking fooled me."

     Garcia shot me a glare as I interrupted him. 

     "Sorry, go on."

     Garcia relaxed again, but this time he didn't take his eyes off of me. 

     "I had to be mean to you so you would stay away from me. I think about that day in the woods every time I look at you and vowed to myself that I could never let anything like that happen again. So, I told Javi to put you on runs with people who could protect you and I kept my distance. I'm sorry, but it felt like the right thing to do."

     I couldn't stop my fist from connecting with the side of Garcia's face in rage. He would've fell to the floor from the hit if my hand hadn't been glued to his, so his body just kinda fell back into the sofa. 

     "Fuck! What'd you do that for?!"

     "GEE, I DON'T KNOW?! MAYBE THE FACT THAT I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME SO I STARTED HATING YOU ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD TO "DO THE RIGHT THING"! JESUS CHRIST, I'M A BIG GIRL AND CAN HANDLE MYSELF JUST FINE!"

     Garcia cradled the side of his face that I had punched and I could already see it starting to bruise. I felt a twinge of remorse from hitting him so hard, but it was quickly overcome with anger. Garcia's words were finally coming to me and I leaned back into the couch beside him and closed my eyes. We both sat on the sofa in silence before Garcia started to laugh, softly at first but it quickly turned into him gasping for air from laughter so hard. 

     "Man, I have the biggest fucking crush on you. It's hilarious because we're glued together at the hands and you just knocked the shit outta me."

     "You have what now?"

     Garcia smiled at me and he nodded his head in confirmation. 

     "Yup, figured I just get it out there because I've been holding that shit in for months now and I'm tired of hiding it."

     I looked at him incredulously before shrugging my shoulders in defeat. 

     "Yeah, I had a thing for you back when we went on runs together, but it kinda went away when you started being an ass."

     Garcia nodded his head in understanding and then held out his free hand towards me. 

     "Wanna call a truce and be friends again? Then, maybe we can see where it goes?"

     I pretended to think hard, but Garcia's narrowed eyes made me laugh before shaking his hand. 

     "Alright, let's see where it goes. In the meantime, wanna get this glue off and maybe get Javi back for it?"

     Garcia smirked and squeezed my hand. 

     "I have just the thing in mind."

Time Skip: The Next Day   
    
     Garcia and I snuck around the back of the restrooms as we watched Javi walk in. He had the same routine every day and would always go 30 minuets after dinner. 

     "Did you cover the entire seat?"

     Garcia reached into his pocket and dropped an empty bottle of super glue in my hands. I grinned up at him as he returned my smile as we waited for the shouting. The sound of the toilet seat coming down and then the toilet paper dispenser rolling had us both become giddy from anticipation. It was silent for a couple minutes and Garcia looked at me. 

     "Wonder what's taking so lo-"

     "CLEMENTINE!! GABE!!! YOU LITTLE SHITS!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

     The restroom door slammed open and I grabbed Garcia's hand as Javi came out with the toilet seat glued to his ass, and he did not look happy. 

     "FUCK! RUN!"

     We took off running as Javi started throwing rocks at us and I was laughing so hard and tugged Garcia to safety. I glanced at him and seen his big smile and couldn't help the thought that ran through my head. 

     I'm so glad we're friends again.....Maybe even more.


	21. Too Late

     "Are you sure you can't stay for a little longer?"

     I gathered up my bag that was packed and slung it on my shoulders with a grunt. 

     "No, Javi. I've been here for a year and AJ could still be out there, waiting for me to come get him. I have to go."

     Javi looked at me with eyes that broke my heart and I swallowed thickly as I felt my throat constricting from the sadness that I seen. My body acted on its own as I turned away from Javi so he couldn't see the hesitation in my eyes and started moving towards the door before stopping.

     "Where's Gabe?"

     "Last I heard, he was on his shift of lookout. Oh, and will you make sure he's alright? He's been acting weird lately....well weirder than normal." 

     I nodded my head, said goodbye, and headed outside. My eyes looked around Richmond in search of Gabe before spotting an orange beanie covered head in the lookout tower and started walking towards him. My mind started to wander as I recalled everything Gabe and I have went through this past year and how our relationship grew stronger with each moment we spent together. But, Gabe started getting too close to me and I had to force myself away from him because anyone who gets close to me dies. 

     Not again. Never again. 

     "Hey, Clementine! Guess you're leaving?!"

     I looked up as Gabe's voice broke my train of thought and seen that I was below the lookout and he was leaning out the window.

     "Yeah, come down here so I don't have to yell!"

     "Alright, I'm coming down!"

     I prepared myself for what I had planned to say to him as he climbed down the ladder and stood in front of me. 

     "Um, hey."

     I inwardly grinned at his awkwardness and forced myself not to laugh.

     "Hey, Gabe. You know I have to go, right?"

     Gabe's face turned grim and I could see that he wanted to protest about me leaving, but was surprised when he gave me a quick hug.

     "Just be careful. I know that your  Clementine The Bad Ass, but you're still human and can still get hurt."

     I scoffed at the nickname and punched his shoulder, trying to cover up the blush that was creeping up my neck. 

     "Yes, mother. I promise I'll be careful and try not to get killed."

     Gabe scowled and crossed his arms across his chest, clearly not amused from what I said. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder as I put on my serious face. 

     "I promise I'll be careful, okay? After I find AJ, I'll come right back here and we'll all be one happy family."

     He still wouldn't budge and I gave a grin as I remembered something that Gabe would always do when I was in a bad mood. 

     "Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills.  When life gets you down, you know whatcha gotta do?"

     I saw a hint of a smile tugging on his lips as he looked at me.

      "I don't wanna know whatcha gotta do."

     "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming."

     He's fine. Javi was just being a little worry-wart. 

     Gabe laughed as I started making whale noises and singing at the same time. We calmed down as we started getting strange looks from people who were walking around Richmond and I gave Gabe a quick hug that had him blushing from the contact. 

     "I'll be back before you know it. What do you normally do when I go on long runs with Javi?"

     Gabe looked down at the ground as his face fell once more.

     "I wait for you to get back."

     I swallowed down the emotions that were wanting to break out of me and took a step back from Gabe and towards the gate before opening it. Gabe reached into his back pocket and handed me a piece of paper that was folded up. I began opening it when he shouted and closed the note and shoving it in my bag.

     "Read it when you are on the road and a good ways away from here, okay?"

     I nodded and gave Gabe a strange look as he made his way back up the ladder.

     "I'll be back before you can say blueberry pie!"

     I waved goodbye and started on my way to find AJ, not hearing Gabe as he mumbled to himself.

     "Blueberry pie."

 

 

     "But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more."

    I passed the time by singing softly to myself a song that I heard Lee singing a couple times before. I had been walking for almost an hour now, but haven't made it very far due to the amount of walkers I had to fight through and finally remembered Gabe's note and shuffled around in my bag before sitting down for a break and reading it.

     Dear Clementine, I know you're probably miles away by now and wanted to tell you something that's been bugging me for awhile now. I actually found this out a couple months ago and it's been on my mind ever since......I actually really like you. Yeah, I know you've probably already figured this out but I just thought that I should confirm it. I like the way you clench your fists when you get pissed, or the way your eyes light up when Javi says he found candy for us on a run, and the way you scratch that scar on your forearm when you get nervous. I know that you won't let anyone get close to you and I understand that, that's why I've never told you this before. I'm only telling you know because I'm taking my life tonight when everyone is asleep and your miles away so no one can stop me. It's been hard getting up everyday and people look at me like I'm just a screw-up and can never do anything right. I try sleeping it off, but all I see at night is Mariana and Kate dead with a bullet in their heads. Javi will be alright without me and when you come back I left my deck of cards and my beanie that you can give AJ. Goodbye, Clementine. 

     The piece of paper is thrown in the wind as I start taking off back to Richmond. I pray to whoever is listening that I make it in time and try running faster, the sun slowly beginning to set in the distance. My lungs are straining by the time I see Richmond, but I keep pushing and start banging on the gate for them to open it. 

     "OPEN THE FUCKING GATE!"

     The gate swings open and I rush by a bewildered Javi and sprint towards Gabe's house that he lives in by himself. I kick the front door open and run through each room, screaming out for Gabe but receive no answer. The last room is the bathroom and I see a dim light on under the door. 

     "Gabe!"

     I rush in to see Gabe lying in the bathtub with blood rushing down his fingertips, a straight blade on the ground covered in blood below his hand. 

     "Cl-em?"

     His eyes are barely open and I jump in the tub with him and cradle him to my chest.

     "HELP! ELANOR! ANYBODY, PLEASE!" 

     I hear shouts outside and then feet running up the stairs to where we were and I look down at Gabe as tears drip onto his pale face.

     "Why? Why did you do this Gabe? I love you and was going to come back with AJ so we could be a family."

     Gabe gave me a weak smile and brought a shaky hand up to my face to wipe away my tears.

     "Don't cry, Clem. I'll be okay. I'm sorry."

     Javi and the others finally made it and they took Gabe straight to the medical room as I fall to my knees and feel his blood start soaking into my jeans.

 

Time Skip: 1 Week Later

 

     ".......he was a great guy and will be missed by all."

     The funeral finally ended and I made my way to the grave as a tear fell from my eye and onto the fresh pile of dirt. I felt a hand on shoulder and looked up to see Javi giving me a tearful look as he knelt down and patted the dirt.

     "We're gonna miss ya buddy."

     Javi stood and wiped his face before turning around and walking away to his house. 

     "You ready to go, Clem?"

     I look over as I see Gabe with his bag on and mine in his hand. I nodded my head as he kissed my cheek and gave me a hug before looking at the grave.

     "I can't believe Tripp got bit by a walker. He was always so careful around them."

     "I guess it just proves that no one can be too careful out there."

     Gabe nodded his head and extended his hand for me to take and I glanced at his bandaged arms. He followed my gaze and grabbed my hand before pulling us towards the gate.

     "Come on, we're burning daylight here. Don't you want to find AJ?"

     I nodded and we both started walking out of Richmond and I turned to Gabe one last time and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

     "I'm glad I wasn't too late."

     "Me too, Clem. Me too."


	22. Some Guy In A Suit

          "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT DICKS!"

         If you're wondering why I'm currently shouting profanities while hauling ass down main street, why don't you ask the guy who looks like he eats steroids for a living chasing after me. My skin tight suit did nothing to protect me from the shit he kept throwing at me and could only flip him off as I sprinted in between the cars in the street and slid over the hoods. 

     "COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO FUCKING FUCK YOU UP, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

     "Nice vocabulary, but I really don't put out before the first date buddy! I enjoy a nice steak and garlic potato dinner!"

     "AGGHHHH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

     If the impressively muscular man wasn't pissed before, I can guarantee that steam is probably rolling out of his ears by now. I make a sharp turn and head down a dead end alley, the muscle monster right on my heels. I sigh and fall to my knees with my head hanging low in shame as he approached me.

     "Please, don't kill me. I promise I'll do leg day next week and double up the weights on the bench! Just please think about my children!"

     I started crawling over to the mans legs and gripping his gym shorts in despair as I began wailing loudly. This only seemed to piss off the Roid Rhino even more as he aggressively grabbed my mask and head in his big meaty hands.

     "You should've thought about that before fucking wrecking my car, you little prick! Now, I'm going to teach you lesson you'll never forget!"

     "Well, maybe you shouldn't harass women walking down the street with your stupid catcalls and yelling at them."

     Before Roid Rager smashed his fist upside my head, I yanked down his shorts and rolled away from him as he scrambled to pull up his clothing. I cackled at the sight of him going commando and pointed at lower half.

     "Holy shit! HA! Did you get a sex change with a tic tac? Dude, did no one tell you that's what happens when you take roids? " 

     Roger Roid's head turned purple from how mad he was getting and I quickly decided that it was time for me to blow this Popsicle stand. Wait, that sounds so wrong because I just de-pantsed this guy. Okay, it's time I make like a tree and leave. Hehehe, I crack myself up sometimes. 

     Crack!

     It felt like my head was disconnected from my body as Roy The Roidster walloped the side of my head with his sledgehammer for hands.  I looked up at him as my vision started to blur and I felt myself losing consciousness.

    "Oh God! I don't wanna go yet! I'm not ready to face my father in Hell! Agony, death, and scene!"

     I started reaching towards the sky and dramatically sprawled my arms and legs out before finally passing out. 

     "Hey, mister! Are you okay?"

     I felt little hands start poking me in the ribs and my body automatically cringed up as I started to laugh.

     "Ahahaha! That tickles! Who's tickling me? I give! I give!"

     I raise up my head to see a little boy leaning down with his little hands still poking and prodding my body. The rest of my body leans up and the kid hops off before giving me a sideways glance.

     "Mom told me not to talk to strangers, but she didn't say anything about tickling them."

     "Your mom is right about you not talking to strangers and I'll kick your little ass if you tickle me again. By the way, where is your mom?"

     The kid crossed his arms in front of him and gave me a pointed look before I realized what his dilemma was. I yanked off my mask and held out my hand to him.

     "Name's Gabe, kid. What's yours?"

     The kid smiled to reveal that he was missing one of his front teeth and shook my hand.

     "My name is AJ."

     "Well, now we're not strangers anymore. Where's your mom?"

     The kid, AJ, shrugged his shoulders and seemed to be getting upset.

     "I don't know. I was walking with her and we got separated in a big crowd and then I seen you laying down so I woke you up from your nap. How come you were sleeping on the ground?"

     I stood up and we started walking down the alley to the empty street, hoping for the kid to spot his mom somewhere or at least find a cop to help him .

     "A bad guy caught me off guard and put me to sleep. Do you know where you live, AJ? Maybe know the street name?"

     AJ pondered for a moment and finally lit up in excitement.

     "Yeah, it was something like willow."

     I had to think to myself what he could be talking about and snapped my gloved fingers.

     "Do you mean Willow Creek?"

     AJ nodded excitedly and went to say something before a yawn came out of him. I smiled at him and squatted down to his level and gestured for him to get on my back. He climbed up and rode piggyback while I started making my way to Willow Creek, which was only a couple miles away. 

     "Hey mister, are you a superhero?"

     A laugh came out of me from AJ's question and I couldn't help but to nod a little in confirmation.

     "Yeah, you could call me that. I'm no Superman or Batman, but I do stop bad guys from doing bad things."

     Which wasn't completely a lie, I did stop bad guys from doing bad things. I just stopped them permanently sometimes, but AJ didn't need to know about that part.  

     "So, what's your superhero name?"

      "Uh, I don't really have one. You wanna give me one?" 

     AJ was silent for a couple minutes as I kept walking forward on the deserted road and I thought he had fallen asleep, but his voice startled me a bit.

     "Your name will be.....Gabe The Great!"

     This kid just keeps making me laugh tonight and he just seemed so proud of the name I couldn't tell him that having my actual name in my superhero name defeated the purpose of having a superhero name. We chatted a bit more as I kept walking before AJ pointed to a house that he said looked like his. I knelt down to let him off of me and we walked up to the door and knocked on it. It was quiet and I looked down at AJ as we stood there.

     "Are you sure this is your house?"

     AJ opened his mouth to answer me just as the door swung open and AJ was swept up in the arms of a woman.

     "MOMMA!"

     "Oh, AJ! I was looking everywhere for you and Grandpa told me to come back home incase you came back while he went out looking for you! Where have you been?! Are you okay?! Are you hungry?!"

     I watched as AJ's mom hugged him tightly as she asked question after question before AJ pulled away and pointed at me.

     "Gabe brought me home! He's a superhero!"

     The woman finally turned around to face me and I wanted to drop on one knee right then and there because....GOTTDAMN. I'M IN LOVE. I was already seeing AJ call me Dad and me bringing her breakfast in bed and then I would take AJ to school and it would be perfect. I didn't even know her first name, but I wanted her last name to be Garcia. 

     "Uh huh, a superhero? Didn't I see you get arrested last week for nearly killing an entire bar staff because they didn't have Coke?"

      "Psh, no.......I wanted Pepsi and they had the gall to ask me if Coke was okay."

      She rolled her honey colored eyes at me before glancing at AJ once more.

     "Thank you for bringing AJ back. I guess you were his superhero tonight."

     "I can be yours too." 

     The woman scoffed at my statement and shook her head before placing AJ down.

     "Sorry, buddy. I don't date guys in skin tight suits who fights other guys for fun or "justice" if that's what you call it because you are just some guy in a suit. But, my name is Clementine and this is where we say goodbye. AJ, tell Gabe goodbye."

     I felt my heart race and break at the same time from hearing her reject me and bring me down, but my name sounded downright sinful as it rolled out of her mouth. AJ pouted and I knelt down and brought him in for a hug.

     "We'll meet again, AJ. This isn't goodbye, just a see you later. Okay?"

     "Okay. Bye, Gabe The Great. Mom's right, you're my superhero."

     I waved goodbye as they both walked back inside the house and I let out a sigh before turning around and starting my trek home. My hand went up to my head as it started feeling the pain from the punch from earlier and I grimaced at the throb that pulsed through me. 

     "Hey, Gabe The Great!"

     I completely forgot about my pain as I whipped around to see Clementine jogging to up to me. She glanced up at my head and I assume there was a bruise starting to form from her scrunched up face.

     "Come on, let me check out your head for you. It's the least I could do for you finding AJ and bringing him home safely."

     A smooth pickup line was on the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed it and just nodded as I followed her back to the house. 

      "Thanks. You have a pretty great son, you know that?"

      Clementine smiled with pride and nodded her head.

     "Yeah, he said that you were more than just some guy in a suit and I think he's right. Most people would've kidnapped AJ or just dropped him off at the police station, but you brought him home."

      I smiled down at the ground as we approached the front door and I grabbed her hand.

     "You know if you're that hung up on me being in this suit, there's a little zipper in the back and I just need a little help getting it of-"

     Smack!


End file.
